Broken Makes Perfect
by Reef-Shark
Summary: Science and emotion transform everything. From human to xenomorph, that is the plan, but what happens when outside forces intervene with the changeling? And what happens when the subject becomes the Key that would allow the Perfect Race to consume all?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Makes Perfect – Part 1**

"_My goal is to make something beautiful out of the broken. If there are things that don't serve a purpose to society the way they are who's to say we can change it? My goal in life is to make sure that everyone, and everything serves a purpose that shall improve our quality of living as an entire race"_ – Professor Anton Duke

"_The concept had been to engineer them, to make them the way they saw fit. This was the concept behind the scientists who were under the employ of Lancer Industries. Take someone who was…broken, and make them into something that was perfect. Some people weren't meant to be let out into the world, some were meant to be locked up, forever, constantly monitored. What a waste that is, I mean, look at the facts, you're going to have millions of tax payer's dollars going to the care of these maniacs, yet this gives the community nothing in return. Let's get something out of these folk, and in turn make them a helpful part of society." – _G.B. Lancer

-----

**MONDAY OCTOBER 12, 2203 **

**12:58 P.M. – ORBITAL PLATFORM 'JULIO' ORBITTING JUPITER 2 **

**OPERATING CLASS DELTA FIVE SIXTY **

**LICENSE #2349-6789-11245-980167 **

**PURPOSE – BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH AND ENGINEERING **

**ORIGIN – LANCER INDUSTRIES **

**FIVE PRIMARY LAB COMPLEXES**

**THREE CARGO BAYS**

**ONE INDUSTRIAL SIZED CRYOGENIC FREEZER **

**CREW LIMIT 500 SLEEP CHAMBERS **

**TYPICAL ACTIVE MAN CREW 236 **

**ACTIVE PORT FOR COMPANY SPACECRAFT **

**-----**

**MONDAY OCTOBER 12, 2203 **

**1:23 P.M. – PHOENIX CLASS CARRIER 'SPACEHAWK' APPROACHES ORBITAL PLATFORM JULIO **

**1:25 P.M. – SPACEHAWK APPROVED TO DOCK ABOARD ORBITAL PLATFORM JULIO **

**SPACEHAWK CARGO APPROVED BY USCPS **

**1:45 P.M. – SPACEHAWK CARGO TRANSFERRED TO JULIO CARGO BAY **

**-----**

_Well, I see my package has arrived on schedule. "Mercenary Express" typically doesn't give you two week delivery. _

Professor Anton Duke looked over the sealed containers as they were wheeled in by the crewmen of the mercenary vessel known as the _Spacehawk_. The men were of Asian descent, and liked to keep under the radar, and for good reason, but the cargo? Now **that** was a totally different story. What they wheeled into this station was of the very special type, and if the government were to find it there would be life-sentences all-around!

_Good thing the government is owned by the corporations or things like this would prove difficult to accomplish. I mean you'd think no one would agree to transport captive humans for a profit. Almost reminds you of slavery…_

The cargo was from an under the table bribe involving the government, and local law enforcement agencies, all being very hush-hush. This all being part of the grand scheme of things, and necessary for the success of his operations in the Julio labs, for it was his job to tamper with the laws of good ol' Mother Nature.

_This is all part of a very good day's work. They are social rejects, and have no worth to society, so why shouldn't I be allowed to get something out of their rejection? _

"Give me the files on the lot of them," Anton called to one of Julio's deckhands. Taking a sip from a soda he'd acquired from a nearby vending machine. Anton had never much liked the taste of _coffee_. It always was so hot, and took forever to cool, and then unless you put in what seemed like a cup's worth of cream it would taste incredibly sour.

_Of course the order I just received is rather sour in nature_, he thought to himself, taking another sip from his beverage. _At least I don't have to drink any of these poor saps who have unwillingly become a part of my little experiment. _

The cargo was of cryogenic freeze chambers. Within these tubes were contained a multitude of psychopaths, lunatics, and they were all here on special order from the local government of the LV planets. The fact that these men and women came from the LV planets came across as being a funny coincidence in the mind of the professor, and would be even better if they were the first successful test subjects.

_The LV planet regions: Most infamous system for xenomorphic researchers. Kind of like a Holy Grail of illegal genetic and military research. _

"Here you go, Professor Duke, sir," the professor's assistant, Ernest stuttered, nearly tripping as he ran over to Anton, clipboard and papers in hand. "A-all tubes are accounted for."

"Thank you kindly, Ernest," Duke replied, flicking out some reading glasses to prepare to go over the small print of the files.

_Ah yes, my boy Ernest. He is a lovably clumsy idiot…_

Anton Duke read from the list of names aloud. "Daniel Moore, schizophrenic murderous psychopath declared mentally insane before being transferred to an asylum on LV-3X45…Nope, that's not what I need. I like dealing with _one_ person at a time."

_Schizophrenics have multiple personalities, right? No, maybe that was bi-polar….Aw, fuck it! All loonies are the same, and the names were meaningless. _

Scanning across the paper, his mind randomly choosing the files he read. Soon he had settled on another to read aloud. "Maria Quinn, multiple homicides of husband and two daughters believing they'd been possessed by demons and that she had to destroy them and eat their hearts to save humanity…also… located to LV-3X45 asylum…she used a shard of mirror and a toothbrush…well, give her points for originality. I think we may have a winner here! Pull her aside to be relocated to my wing of the station."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Ernest shouted, waving for one of the chrome crates to be pulled aside as Anton continued to go down the list, taking another sip from his cold beverage.

_Good boy, Ernest, you simple-minded twit. _

"Carlos…last name unknown, known murderer of ten prostitutes on the planet of 'Redemption' – great irony that is – and was located to Carson Asylum on LV-34T9. Oh what the hell! This bloke will work just fine."

Taking off his glasses he waved to Ernest, "Take these two and get them in the gene pads. Hook them up nice and good and I'll been around momentarily to begin stage one of the process."

"Alright sir, I, I got you," Ernest replied, the two chrome crates being placed on a trolley which hovered a few inches from the ground. "What do you want to do with the other eight of 'em?"

"Put them in the freezer for spares. Jesus, it's the same routine as last time, Ern'."

_Ah, good 'ol boy Ernest. Probably would misplace his head if it weren't properly screwed to his head. At least he's good for physical labor. _

Duke watched his bumbling assistant haul the two specimens away as he finished his drink, crushing the can with a squeeze of his fingers. Ernest was a nice young lad, but not very bright, which was great because he never asked many questions about their work. Still, it would feel better if he was in the company of intellectuals, such as himself.

_I really wish this wasn't such a hush-hush operation, because I would do anything to work beside someone on the same thinking plane. Just someone who can understand what the fuck I'm doing here and why it's important! What is the point of revolutionizing the field without having someone who could appreciate it to the fullest standing around?_

-----

**MONDAY OCTOBER 12, 2203 **

**ORBITAL PLATFORM JULIO MERGED WITH CARRIER SPACEHAWK **

**2:30 SPACEHAWK DEPARTS FROM ORBITAL PLATFORM JULIO**

**ENTIRE SPACEHAWK CARGO DEPOSITED ABOARD JULIO **

**-----**

_**Wake up, Maria…WAKE UP, MARIA! **_

Maria's green eyes widened as she felt her nude frame immersed in some form of viscous material; almost like jelly. She was seemingly suspended from the center of a small orb, two men looking in on her from the outside; the lights were off, obscuring her vision. This reminded her of the ocean, at least what she'd been told about the ocean. She'd never actually been to one, but they sounded wonderful, and this container was not at all comforting to be in.

_Where am I? What is this stuff? Ewwww! It's all over me! I can feel it up my nose and- no it's everywhere end me! This stuff is IN me! _

_What was this?_ It couldn't be her home. The men who helped her into that uncomfortable white "comfort" jacket had told her that they'd take her home, but this certainly wasn't home. Had they lied to her, after she'd saved them from the demons that'd possessed her family? They should thank her! She'd saved the entire world by killing her family. Maybe this was a bonus, a new form of spa treatment, or something like it.

This is when she noticed the tubes connected to her arms and legs. Eyes widening she knew they were in her flesh, she could feel little teeth piercing her to the bone. She'd seen a movie like that once when she'd been younger, and she knew when things were sticking into your body it wasn't a good sign.

_Oh, no, no, no! This is where the aliens come out from behind the curtain and dissolve my brain a drink it up all like SLURP SLURP! _

Thrashing she tried to call to the people outside the bubble, but a tube down her throat kept anything from escaping; she hadn't noticed this tube until just now. The mechanism churned as liquid was pumped into her arteries and she tried to cry out in protest. She belonged at home, reaping the benefits of being a hero. Everything went blank before she could further display her distaste of the situation.

-----

Anton smiled a bit, but it was a nervous smile, not one of joy. _We have a fighter here…not a good sign._ He thought to himself.

"She woke up, sir," Ernest muttered in an apologetic under his breath, turning on the lights of the room once Maria's eyes had shut in controlled sleep. "The ch-cha-charts said she'd be out until we administered the sedative, so I don't know what w-w-went wrong. Sorry, it's, it's probably my f-f-fault."

"It doesn't matter, at least you got her stable before she made a mess of things," Anton replied, his hand not too far away from the pistol hidden beneath his desk. They'd woken before and he'd had to take action many times. Rule number one was being prepared when dealing with theses specimens.

_Let's just hope there are no more problems, Ernest… _

"Any problems with the male specimen upon exit from cryosleep? Any convulsions, or sudden movements, or inner organ twitches?"

"No s-sir, Mister Carlos is just f-fine. He's sleeping like a baby, and probably ready for our first stage of genetic reconstruction. What are your orders, Professor Duke?"

_As much as I appreciate your help, Ernest, I occasionally swear that I want to put a bullet in your simple little head. "If I only had a brain"? Ah yes, that's the song for Ernest._

"Start them both on numb-ers, and then give them protein stimulators with a side of basic softener," He tilted his glasses down and threw an awkward glance over to his aid. "You got all of that, son?"

"Would you like fries with that?" Ernest retorted turning some knobs, causing lights to flicker on and off as liquids began to flow through various plastic tubes before entering the lines connected to the two specimens.

_Cheeky bastard…_

"No, that will be all for today," Anton moved around the councils, and typing in the code to open the door. "We'll let them cook a day or two, then come back and see if we can get anything done with 'em."

-----

After Duke had left the room Ernest just waited, staring at the body of the female, whistling softly to himself. It had been a while since he'd seen such a fine _physical specimen_ up close. Too bad she was crazy or it would have been nice to meet her on the shores of some beach.

"Boy, too bad you're crazy, or else we coulda' had somethin'." Shrugging he watched liquid enter her veins, causing her body to lightly quiver and shake in her restraints. "Oh well, at least you're going to be part of something the doctor's been excited about for some time. Smile, honey, you're going to be the professor's lucky break! Now stay asleep, damn it….going to make me look bad, and my life depends on not looking bad."

Ernest dreaded the thought of the professor losing his head...nothing, not even Duke's mad experiment could scare someone more that the thought of angering the man…but deep down he knew something that no one else aboard the Julio was aware of.

"You just enjoy yourself, Professor Duke, you just enjoy yourself." Ernest locked down the computers with a small smirk, his voice becoming more confident as he spoke to himself. "Do not slip up, Professor, just don't you mess up your operation…mankind needs this operation to succeed.

-----

_What must I do now? Ernest has promised the lock up the lap while I move out…Maybe Amanda is available and up for some fun…No, I'm in no mood for fooling around with them dumb, meaningless whore. Tonight I should probably keep to myself. _

Anton Duke continued thinking about how he was going to spend his evening. Since the operation hadn't actually entered an actual development stage yet it gave him a load of free time.

_Maybe I have a wee-bit too much spare time…_

Moving out the door Professor Duke adjusted his coat, leaving Ernest to run the routine job of applying basic chemicals and drugs. That sounded important, but it really wasn't, and even an idiot could make sure the lab's A.I. had enough energy to operate through the night.

_Naive bastard better not go and kill her on an overdose…No, even Ernest can handle the simple matter of administering drugs. _

Anton Duke had finished his work for the day and he realized it was time to write the first entry in his project log. The project log was where he was allowed to elaborate on the progress of his operation for the reading of others years from now. This was a great step towards perfecting the biologic functions of the human race would no doubt be an important document someday when people wanted to research and find out how he pulled this entire thing off in the first place.

_You just have to hate those scientists who don't even bother doing a log. Or the ones that give such little information that you're better off coming up with your own theories, yes; those ones are the worst of all. It is always one thing or another that gets fucked up along the road to discovery. _

Formula had been worked on for awhile, so he'd probably manage something with this batch, considering he had no restraints. These individuals were going to be killed by the government anyways, so why not get some use out of them?

_Why couldn't they have given me prisoners of war, or someone with a good, thinking brain? Putting someone in their right mind under these conditions may prove to be fruitful if done right…No that would __**really**__ violate human rights. _

You had to make do with what you had and that would prevent this experiment from being a success. Their minds may be fragmented, but he'd take those pieces and make something _perfect_.

-----

**Operations of Professor Anton J. Duke Log**

**Written Project Log For: **_**Broken Makes Perfect **_

**October 12, 2203 **

**Entry #1 **

-----

Hello, I am Professor Anton James Duke, and this is the progress log for the genetic operation that has been entitled "Broken Makes Perfect." The concept of this operation originated in my mind when the first widespread outbreak of xenomorph species **XO31** hit the human controlled space, starting of course with the records of LV-24 and the colonists who died at the hands of these vicious creatures. What I found most interesting about this in particular species of xenomorph is their uncanny ability to adapt and survive under the harshest of conditions. I soon realized that if we could study these animals we could revolutionize man's understanding of medicine and disease.

The problem I run into early on in my attempts was the fact that these creatures are just plain mean, and that's the fact of the matter. When you get down to it they will kill just about anything that lives if they're given the chance. Catching them in the wild was near impossible, and since they have been added to the list of Illegal Genetic Specimens I had to conduct my research in a very secretive setting. Of course being the intelligent individual that I am I was able to come up with a solution to our problem collecting specimens.

This species is a parasite, and their youth develop in the chest cavity of their hosts. During their developmental, or incubation stage they will take useful traits from their host and use them to enhance their biological blue prints. It was here that I realized it would be a simple task to take these genes, modify them and use them on a human to cause a transformation. At first this speculation was laugh at, and for good reason, but soon I was able to show the theorem out in full-detail and I quickly gained trust from the board of directors at **Lancer Corporation** who funded me, and provided me with human specimens to be used for the experiment.

Well here we go; this is the first entry in the log recording the progress of what I hope to be the landmark achievement in my diverse career in the field of genetics. I have two lab specimens right now and I am just beginning the genetic procedure. If all goes well I expect to see a complete genetic alteration by the end of this week. I have both of them on heavy sedatives and they should feel no physical discomfort during the transformation, but I can't anticipate the reaction the mind may have during the change.

If they make it to the final transformation stage I will have their stasis cells moved into the main enclosure where they will be awakened when the change is complete. From here my real work shall begin. Once I have a full transformation I will begin the medical research that brought me here in the first place, and could be out of here in a matter of months.

Once one of them has transformed I will begin my tests, but until then we wait.

-----

**End Log Entry #1**

-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Makes Perfect – Part 2**

"_They don't care about the mind, they just want to put them in their hands and juggle them about. Welcome to the carnival of the mad_!" – Unknown Patient

**-----**

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 17, 2203**

**5 DAYS SINCE SPECIMEN ARRIVAL **

**SPECIMEN 1 – MALE **

**SPECIMEN 2 – FEMALE **

**SPECIMENS 3-8 ON STANDBY **

**GENETIC RECONSTRUCTION of S1 & S2 SET TO BEGIN WITHIN NEXT 12 HOURS**

**-----**

Maria was floating in a blanket of cloud, angels catering to her every request. As she lounged about she smiled softly to herself. Now this is the treatment a hero deserved! Having saved the population she could only guess that this was the proper reward for her noble act.

_All good girls go to Heaven. _

"That tickles!" she giggled as one of the figures caressed her left foot, others coming to stroke over her entire body. Their touch was very gentle, and reassuring. Better than a spa!

_A gal could get used to this…_

That's when she realized she had been stripped of her clothes, and that the figures were not being so polite in their touching of her flesh.

_Wait – what is this? _

Soothing, caressing hands turned into talons digging deep beneath her skin. Intense pain, that is what Maria felt seeping into the areas where these hands touched her flesh. There was no blood to be seen but it felt as if she were pinned to a dissection tray and being examined by some greater force while still living.

_**Calm down, child. It shall be over soon enough. **_

Maria was barely capable of making out the strong female voice, but for a few seconds she did feel a tad bit more relaxed…that is until the pain returned.

A familiar taste crawled up her throat in the form of a liquid.

_Oh, no! Not again, just please not again! I have paid for their sins, but do not make me relive it merciful entity of power! _

The taste of her family's blood, their hearts which she had devoured in the process of ridding the world of the demons which had posed them: it was now making its way out from where it had entered!

_Save me, merciful spirit, save me! I did the right thing! I did what was right! I should be praised, not punished for this! _

Seeping out her lips in thick, red spirals they formed fibers which enclosed around her throat, apply pleasure, and cutting into her flesh and shutting off her feeble protests. Like thin, strong snakes they constricted her throat.

_I have done nothing wrong…nothing…wrong…_

Sleep was on her mind, to shut off the pain, but it wouldn't disappear, the pain simply stayed. It could be a dream, but she didn't wake up, and it didn't get any better. The torturous pain would only increase as time progressed. It was funny that the angels were now not so beautiful, yet they still gracefully surrounded her in a wall of darkness, laughing and grinning at her whilst she suffered from their curse.

_**Sleep now. **_

-----

**JULIO GENETIC OPERATIONS LOG **

**12:26 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

**OCTOBER 20, 2203 **

**8 DAYS SINCE SPECIMEN ARRIVAL **

**GENETIC RECONSTRUCTION IS A GO **

**BODY REJECTION OF GENES IS NATURAL PROCESS AND WILL CHANGE POSITIVE WITHIN NEXT HOUR**

**ALL GENETIC OPERATIONS ABOARD JULIO CONDUCTED BY ANTON J. DUKE **

**ALL PREVIOUS RESEARCH LEADING TO JULIO OPERATIONS IS OWNED BY ANTON J. DUKE **

-----

The woman flailed about in her restraints, same as she had been for the past few days. The body was not taking in the drugs as had been expected, but not to the point that the operation would be cancelled. Natural phases suggested that genetic processes would be rejected by the host body, but these were simply violent, as opposed to the male, Carlos, who seemed to have less severe reactions, consisting of body twitches and the occasional spastic movement. This, Maria, had been thrashing about throughout the entire process.

"Well, Jesus, Professor Duke," Ernest said as they observed the charts, occasionally giving a wayward glance towards the liquid containment spheres, "that girl just won't stop. Are we sure the, the sedatives knocked her out?"

"It's fine, just fine," Duke replied, his right hand individually shuffling a deck of classic playing cards, "Her mind's probably up and running, but she can't process the world around her in the slightest."

_I hope Ernest isn't about to bombard me with a serious of stupid questions…_

Splitting the deck in two halves and placing one in each hand he quickly fanned the cards out before returning them to stacks and merging them again.

"Think of what she's experiencing simply as a dream, or perhaps a nightmare would fit her body's reactions more accurately. Her body's stress is transferring over to her subconscious, so that's why we don't intend to wake the specimens until the physical transformation is one-hundred percent complete."

Sitting his cards neatly on a desk Anton picked up the charts to view them personally, since Ernest's exaggerations and the subject's body movements rarely confirmed something being wrong. He'd worked on bio-engineering for most of his adult life, so he knew the facts much better than any of the other crew members, who were here more for the well-being of the station then actually helping with his operations, which was odd since the station had been built for him specifically. Nothing was wrong with Maria, physically she was stressed, but that was natural; she was a strong girl. He only had to look up and down the chart a single time before coming to this conclusion.

"Only thing wrong with this one is her mind," he declared aloud, setting the clipboard to the side, "and that thing was messed up before she even got here."

"I don't know, sir, she seems to be in awful bad shape."

"Excuse me, were you talking right now? Were you just questioning my professional knowledge? If you think something is wrong with my final statement then speak up, Ernest." A scowl had formed across the professor's typically calm face. Ernest's seemingly endless supply of idiotic questions was a constant hassle.

"N-no sir, of course not sir, I, I'm just saying she seems to be in awful bad shape," the assistant stammered, backing away from the professor.

"Do you like music, Ernest?" Anton said suddenly changing subject. "I mean classical, do you like the classics, at all? Mozart, Bach, Beethoven?"

"Umm, umm, sure sir, of course I enjoy it," Ernest replied after accepting the new topic, happy that the professor didn't seem too mad about his previous questions.

_Did I ask a difficult question? Honestly Ernest, use your damn head every now and then. _

"Go to my computer, open up my music document and set it to Ludwig Van Beethoven's 9th Symphony, if you'd be so kind as to do so." The young professor seated himself, waiting patiently as the naive assistant took his time finding which file it was that his superior wanted open. Anton seriously should've considered getting someone with more brain by this point, but Ernest's presence had started to grow on him. Ernest was an idiot, but he proved to be a most helpful idiot at times.

Once the music came on he relaxed, because it was all he needed. Classical music had always been an escape, the older it was, the better. Mozart, Bach, they were all very nice, but especially Beethoven. Now that was Anton's music, full of emotion, primarily rage, yet remaining soothing at the same time.

_Oh yes, sweet spirit of music sweep me from reality! May your flutes, drums, and strings converge on me and take me somewhere far from this blasted research station! Fill me with your sweet, orgasmic energy. _

-----

**Operations of Professor Anton Duke written by Anton Duke **

**Written Project Log for: **_**Broken Makes Perfect**_

**October 17, 2203 **

**Log Entry #2 **

-----

Genetic transformation has begun, and we have moved into step two of the Broken Makes Perfect program. It is at this stage that our machines begin to insert my DNA altering chemicals, which shall merge with the human host cells, thus keeping the serum from consuming the host as opposed to physically transforming them. Up until now the operation usually killed the host specimen within a matter of minutes, so I tinkered around with it until I felt confident that it could be used successfully on humans. Feeling confident I began phase two of the operation, and am overjoyed to say that both specimens are alive, and relatively stable.

Of course even the most well-calculated of operations run into difficulties sooner or later, as I learned today. The female specimen reacted violently to our procedures and had me worried for a moment, but it all seemed to past in a relatively quick manner. The problem seemed to be an intense psychological reaction to the high dose of the formula she's been injected with. It is odd that her reactions were so violent, because the gear registers her body as remaining in workable condition. It is truly one of the hardest, yet intriguing aspects of science that you can never predict what will and will not happen. The only thing her reaction can be classified as would have to be panic, but over what I don't know.

A strong dosage of sedative seems to have returned her to a dreamlike state, but for how long I cannot be certain. Since this operation has never reached this point during past attempts I cannot be certain as to whether or not this mental instability is a natural side effect, or if it's something 100% wrong. You just can't know until you've gone through with it.

Physically both specimens' bodies have accepted the formula, and so long as our funds come in from the Lancer Corporation both should make it through a complete biologic transformation over the next ten days, but we can only hope we are as lucky as to get this thing right the first time round.

So one a hopeful note I'll end this entry to the Broken Makes Perfect log.

-----

**End Entry #2**

-----

--

A few minutes into the symphony a red light flashed across the board and Ernest answered it, pulling a small, rectangular device from the wall and exchanging a few words with it.

Anton didn't notice it in the slightest, because he was completely indulged in the music. Needless to say he wasn't happy when Ernest brought the device to him, forcing his mind to return to reality.

"What is it?" He snapped into the device's speaker. "Oh I see," he said, pulling a hand to his forehead as he spoke, "well, I'll be right down in just a second."

-----

**JULIO STATION LOG**

**OCTOBER 20, 2203 **

**3:34 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

**BREACH REPORTED IN CRYOGENIC STORAGE BAY **

**ONE 'LUKE MURPHY' REPORTED MISSING FROM CRYOGENIC CONTAINMENT **

**PROBLEM IS CONNECTED TO A CRACK IN CONTAINMENT FIELD **

**SUBJECT WAS TO BE LOCATED ON GOLDFIELD ASYLUM LV-34X2 **

**MURDERER OF TWENTY KNOW INIVIDUALS COLLECTING THEIR TOES **

**CLASSIFICATION: EXTREMLY DANGEROUS **

**-----**

"Damn it all!" Anton said kicking a piece of broken containment glass.

He was currently in the cryogenic containment center in front of one of the tubes where the glass had been broken. The subject was no longer within the device having apparently woken from his slumber and squirmed his way through the small opening created by the crash.

"Honestly, I'm paid for science, and you all are paid for CONTAINMENT, so why don't you tell me where the fuck Luke Murphy is!"

"Damage to his container must have occurred while aboard the Spacehawk, sir," Security Officer Daniel Willis replied in an absolute tone of voice. "We believe him to be somewhere within the station…and by station I mean this immediate area."

"Oh, well isn't that a relief? A madman who collects human toes is somewhere running about the station, and probably without clothes for that matter. Was this part of your plan to bring excitement to the station?"

"I believe you do that all by yourself, Professor Duke," Willis said with a role of his eyes.

He'd never much liked Anton Duke. The man was easily irritated and typically blamed the security force for every problem on the station. The Officer would have filed for a transfer if it weren't for the increased salary he had for watching the professor do…whatever it was he did.

"I'll conduct an investigation and we'll take him down, effective, immediate, if that's what you wish, Professor Duke, considering he is your specimen."

"I want him back, **alive**, Willis," Anton replied gravely. "It's too expensive to bring back a replacement, so only use tranquilizer. Fan your men out and catch the son of a bitch by the night hours, understood?"

"You say that as if you doubt my ability to take command, professor," Daniel said with a scowl, clenching the rifle in his hands. "It is my duty as commanding security officer to make sure that none of the crew is harmed by this man. If he so much as touches a hair of one of the members of--"

"Then we'll all show our respects, Willis," Anton interrupted before turning to walk out the door. "We need to catch him and have him put back in the freezer, Mister Willis, end of story. So long as you capture him I have little care for the methods you wish to employ. Now excuse me I have work that I must return to."

_Arrogant son of a bitch_, Willis thought to himself as Duke left.

-----

**SPACESTATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 20, 2203 **

**4:02 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

-----

Back in the lab Anton lay slouched across his chair, constructing a house from his deck of playing cards while Beethoven's 5th blared noisily in the background. A nervous Ernest paced back and forth behind him. Obviously bothered by the current situation the man obviously couldn't stay still. He still had a lot to learn about the business.

"Professor, not to bother you, sir but, you know, shouldn't we be worried about this Luke Murphy? Not to question your judgment, not trying to do that at all, but shouldn't we be helping them find him, or at least providing some support?"

_Oh my sweet Jesus, he's worried about THAT of all things? _

Anton paused just before he was set to place two cards atop the structure, which would complete his effort. "No, we should be letting security take the task of finding him, since after all; it was their duty to prevent his escape in the first place."

_If scientists had been intended to chase killers through a ship no work would ever get done._

"Of, of course, sir…but what if we don't find him today? Sorry if I'm not as calm as you, but, well…the thought of a homicidal maniac running about through the ship isn't exactly very reassuring." He'd never really explained his childhood to the professor, and nightmares he'd had of death.

Duke sighed, walking over to a steel cabinet and typing in a code: **6239**.

_Why is Ernest always so afraid of these things? Jesus, I work with a fucking pussy. _

The cabinet swung open revealing five rifles, and a case of darts. Lifting one from the case he opened the break-action rifle just above the trigger and inserted a dart before snapping the barrel shut again. He checked the sight, making sure it was properly adjusted and then handed the weapon to Ernest.

"Air gun," he stated, "with a dart with enough tranquilizer in it to take down an adult human male in seconds upon introduction to the blood stream. Does that make you feel any better, or must I bring your mother aboard to hold your hand?"

"But sir, this, this thing would take too long to reload if I missed him."

"Then there's a simple conclusion," he said, half-heartedly patting Ernest's shoulder, "don't miss."

-----

Maria struggled, the blood having not left its hold around her throat, but her hands had managed to get a hold of the liquid tentacles, pulling them away. This process had covered her hands with blood. Finally she got them off, but her hands were now covered in fresh blood, which still seemed to shimmer with life. Staring at her hands she began to laugh, and laugh hard, a manic, hysterical laugh.

_Oh my…the blood…the blood…It wants me! _

Staring at her hands she began to laugh, and laugh hard, a manic, hysterical laugh. Slowly she wrapped her hands around her throat, fingers burying deep into her throat and it was then that she began to choke herself, laughing the entire time she did so.

The blood belonged around her throat, after all, for that's where it wanted to be.

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO**

**OCTOBER 21, 2203 **

**TRANSMITTING **

**TRANSMISSION TO BE SENT TO THE DESK OF GEORGE B. LANCER **

**-----**

_Dear Mister George B. Lancer, _

_Operations aboard the Julio's lab complex are running at full capacity, and we have already begun to enjoy the benefits of months of research, and your generous donations to the field. I know of your interest in my research, and how you have closely followed my projects, which is why I don't intend to disappoint you. _

_The specimens you have provided are much easier to work with than your previous donations. Due to their mental condition they are easy to mold. We had some trouble with one of our first two subjects, but she seems to be stabilizing, at least regarding her physical reactions. I believe we can begin applying the actual biological engineering process. I assure you that by mid-November you'll have two, fully functional biological specimens for research, and exploitation. _

_Also, I want you to know that soon you'll have to come through with your end of the bargain, and I don't want you giving any excuses. You know I'm here for one reason, and one reason alone, and it has nothing to do cancer and alien life. _

_Wishing you the best of fortune, _

_Professor Anton J. Duke _


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Makes Perfect – Part 3**

"_When companies work with the insane you often get good results. I mean come on! Half of the smartest people in the world are insane, and they get all the intention, so why do people react when a __**really **__loony individual comes along? All of this rancor in regards to the insane is incredibly sophomoric. We exult the intelligence of our scientists in the field, but as far as I see scientists are the craziest of the entire bunch. I will not deny that I consider myself a tidbit insane, but when you really think about it who isn't? If we allocate insanity on a grand scale we could open break through the entire scientific barrier that we have created due to our views on what's classified as sane, and __**in**__sane." – _Professor Anton Duke, The Genetic Researchers Union, January 26, 2202

-----

**JULIO STATION LOG**

**OCTOBER 22, 2203 **

**5:30 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

**SEARCH FOR LUKE MURPHY IS STILL ONGOING **

**WEST SECTOR OF STATION IS CLEAR**

**VENTALATION SHAFTS HAVE BEEN SEALED **

**ROOMS AND CORRIDORS WITHOUT USE HAVE BEEN LOCKED DOWN **

**-----**

The garden was a large, central chamber located within the station's east wing, meant for casual relaxation. It had many tropical plants, imported directly from Earth, and made up an artificial forest for the members of the Julio's active crew. Some birds also were kept in the enclosure to further the feeling of being at home, and they were always chirping away with their merry little tunes.

Sprinklers were splashing water across the grass at their scheduled time, while seed for the small creatures of the sky were poured into small dishes scattered across the location. This process was completely automated and didn't need any outside assistance from the crewmembers.

At the moment, however, this place of relaxation had become the hunting ground of the security task force, who were carefully combing through the foliage, looking for the escaped murderer by the name of Luke Murphy.

Murphy had been brought into the station by means of illegal business practices between the government and Lancer Industries, and now he was loose in the massive station, not giving the station guard much to go on, other than hunches. The man had killed twenty people before being apprehended, collecting their toes for wreaths, which were found scatted around his apartment when he was finally caught by the local law enforcement. The court ruled him insane, and he should've ended up in a cryochamber for the rest of his days where he could do no harm, but fate lead him to roam about the Julio's halls, and the man certainly knew how to keep quiet.

After the first day had ended all inhabitants were ordered to retire to the mess hall, which had become a temporary shelter. Everyone agreed to this, except for the stubborn Professor Duke, who'd refused to leave his lab. He also kept his assistant, Ernest, but he was less than eager to be away from station guard than his boss.

Now as the end of the second day approached they still had no lead as to the whereabouts of Murphy, which meant the inhabitants would have to rest in the mess hall once again, purely for the sake of their own safety.

_Where are you hiding? _

Officer Daniel looked over the artificial environment with a look of frustration. Currently the room was reflecting an alien sunset recorded from a distant jungle world. They'd probably have to turn it off soon in order to make the search less difficult.

Murphy hadn't been spotted by anyone as of now, but sooner or later he'd slip up and they throw him back in the freezer…though he'd prefer it if they'd shoot him and call it a day. From what he understood was if there was a threat to the personnel of a vessel it was the duty of the security force to eliminate said threat, effective, immediate, but so long as Duke was in control his orders were over the guidelines of the book, and that irritated the officer, who'd always gotten the job done.

_The professor says we need to take you in alive…This is bullshit. We are paid to look after the safety of the crew, and the only reason this madman is on our hands is because of __**his **__ardent experiments. If he wants Murphy back alive the Professor should be the one combing the station up and down. Not us! In fact, I should arrest Anton Duke for simply endangering the lives of his fellow crewmen, even if it's not directly his intention to do so… _

Willis has always disagreed with the professor's methods, often finding them irrational and inexcusably sloppy for a man of such great _intelligence_.

_More like great arrogance, and persistence. _

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he'd had all these _people_ who'd legally been declared insane shipped to aboard the Julio station. This was not a prison, and it most certainly was not an asylum! Employees were worried, and they knew nothing about the professor's subjects before they joined the staff.

The panic created by Luke Murphy's escape was so great that there was bound to be lawsuits against Lancer Corp. if things got anymore out of hand.

_What a cluster fuck._

Daniel Willis knew as a fact that Professor Duke knew jack-shit about psychology, or mental illness for that matter, so there was no logical explanation as to why he was in charge of these people. The officer couldn't question these orders given to him by his employers, but he knew that he wouldn't be signing up for a second term as the Julio's active security chief…

_Stop saying you're going to leave. That's not true you sorry sonuva bitch. _

He'd been the chief officer on the Julio for five years. One man would not cause him to

"Alright everyone, let's shut off the projectors and bring in the scanner," Willis said pressing a finger to the microphone of his headset.

"Alright, we're moving everyone back," the guard's second in command, Officer Eyehook replied.

"I want that scan going off in five minutes, repeat 'five minutes.'"

The scanner was an electronic device that would register all life forms within a given space, but it took a lot of energy to operate it. Everyone needed to be out of the room when the scanner was used because it would register every living organism larger than a rat, and they only needed to find one human. If others were present it would give mixed results, so no member of the security team could be present when the device went off.

_Okay…all systems are go, but Luke Murphy remains hidden…He's the opposite of Officer Murphy, who I can always find when I need him, so I'll guess the two of them aren't related…Unless they like those siblings that our the exact opposites of their other…Interesting though, but definitely not the case here. _

Officer Carlos Murphy was part of the security force's chain of command and kept the keys to the weapon safe. The man always seemed present when he was needed, so Willis found humor in the fact that a maniac sharing the same last name was proving to be such a difficult find. Even if they weren't related – Murphy after all was a common last name – found the coincidence.

_How can you not believe in a omnipotent being? No universe formed by natural cause could contain this much humor. _

-----

As usual the sound of Ludwig Van Beethoven hung over the primary lab complex like a thick winter blanket. Professor Duke stood behind his desk, swaying lightly to the sound of the music which was to him a bodily need. Beethoven was a passionate composer, and the music was wordless, but you could feel the anger and drama within each and every note of the infamous opening notes of the Legendary 5th Symphony.

_Oh yes, sweet, sweet Ludwig, take me away to my sanctuary. You fuel my mind and spirit in the roughest of times, ever since I was at the wee age of five…since the death of my innocent mother, you have been there for me, pounding me with emotions, crafting me into who I am today. Are you the cause to my success or is that a result of my own turbulent life? _

Anton looked over the bubble-shaped device which contained his female specimen. She had finally stopped her struggle she'd gone into the deepest, calmest sleep he'd ever seen in his two years of genetic alteration implication.

_You fought so hard at the start, but now you are the most stable specimen I've ever acquired. Could you be the one? _

Changes had begun fairly rapidly, but that was to be expected once they'd gotten her mind to slow down. After such a shaky start he'd half expected her to be a total failure, but it turns out the situation was quite the opposite. She was doing better than expected! The physical transformation was now eighty-percent complete, and with no sign of going astray.

Of course he was only getting half of what he had started out with. The male may have not had these violent reactions at the start of the operation, but it was clear, from a biological stand-point, he wouldn't make it through the night, due to a biological reaction. His entire genetic make-up was breaking down, and soon his organs and mind would worthless lump of decrepit liquid and bone. Not that this was a problem, because once they'd sent the _remains _through an airlock he'd have enough spare specimens to start again with more hopeful results.

_It is great that I get to see a female – the sex which is generally seen as being physically inferior to males – is going to be my most successful attempt at changing the course of human history. Life starts in the womb, and so maybe it is only natural that the next scientific revolution shall start with the body of a single woman. _

"She'll soon be complete," Duke finally announced, turning down his music and moving over to the container and stroking the plastic sphere affectionately. "A spectacle the likes of which no one has ever seen before, and any geneticist's dream, all coming forth in my lab! People told me it was simply impossible, but now I shall look them back in the face and give a shout of 'Hah'! This is what victory is, Ernest, my boy, this is what it feels like when you know, deep down, you've done something right that will put you down in history for generation after generation to admire. She's ensured me and Mister Lancer's continued business, and will be the source of so much future knowledge. The possibilities are endless!

"Tomorrow we move her to the enclosure, than we crack the case a day later."

"B-b-but, Professor Duke, sir, I mean, the chart says she underwent a lot of mental stress throughout the procedure, you may have even fried her mind past the point it was when she first got here!" Ernest stammered, going over a notepad nervously, not wanting to anger the professor after he'd given such a exulted speech.

"Do you honestly think that matters?" Duke scoffed, "The more fucked up she is the easier it will be to control her. Think: if her mind is totally fucked it'll be like having a God damned ragdoll, with whom we can do whatever we so choose. This is science, Ernest, not politics!"

_That's not entirely true…politics and science often collide with one another, but I don't have to tell Ernest that. _

"That sure is cold of you, sir," Ernest replied, tilting his head down in the direction of the steel floor. He didn't want to get Duke angry, or else he'd have to put up with extra work, and he hated those extra tasks which Duke would assign him.

"Oh, in this field you get used to it." Duke lifted his deck of cards and shuffled them. Having never been able to break this nervous habit he always had the cards on him for this nervous fanning, and shuffling.

"What's the old saying? Ah, I remember: you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet." He pointed at Ernest with a jabbing-finger multiple times with a smirk crossing his thin lips, "Remember that phrase, boy, just you remember, because in my lab it is the number one guideline, and you don't want to be going against it.

-----

She could feel herself floating, but in what she couldn't quite tell. Everything around her was black. Her joints were stiff, and her mind was full of curiosity.

What was it that she was doing suspended in an abyss of nothing? The more she thought about it the more she realized that nothing came to mind. It was funny, because she thought it would be easy to remember how one turned up in nothing, simply floating, but nothing came to mind.

In fact, she couldn't remember her name, or what she was supposed to be for that matter. Maybe she was just part of the dark! Perhaps, just a portion of the abyss, and maybe she was surrounded by others just like her, simply forming a world of black.

She would so like to travel about the dark, but she found herself completely restrained, fixated in a single spot, unable to move, or yield to the world around her, and this caused her to pout, for she so badly wanted to ability to move about.

_**Move, **_a voice loudly declared, causing her to wince. The voice wasn't physical, and she could hear it, but nor with ear. What she heard came from something different. It was something mental.

_But, I've tried to move,_ was her reply, as she once again tried to move against the invisible restraints, but the more she thought about it soon became apparent to her: where was her body? There was no body! She had no joints, no bones, no being, because she was the abyss!

_**You can't move because you don't exist. **_

_But if I don't exist how am I ever to move?_ she asked the voice, thoroughly confused. Something about that powerful female voice brought out great emotion somewhere in her, but she couldn't understand it.

_**You will exist, just wait. Just wait, and you'll see, my child. You'll see the wonders of a world full of color, and life where you shall be a God walking among fragile mortals. For now you rest, but when you awake you will help bring about the greatest shift in power the universe has ever seen! You alone have been the one I've waited centuries to meet, and now the day approaches when you will enter my universe. We shall bring about such change, and our future shall be unlimited, as we are unlimited. We are Eternity, and you shall be the voice of Eternity.**_

Deep down she liked what the voice had to offer. Superior power, but how was she to tell the difference between superior power and inferior power? This was all so very confusing when she took the time to think it over, so she simply put it aside. Superior power sounded like fun, and that's all the thought she'd give it for now…

_Unlimited power…and I would be the voice of infinite being? That sounds exciting…like I'm finally being rewarded for something I can't quite remember, but I know it was something important. _

_**Oh yes, you have done what was right and this is your reward: salvation of Eternity. You, the most sacred of children, will stride across the clouds while our oppressors sit in their thrones, awaiting their doom. **_

_Eternity…forever ruling…sounds like a pleasant change of pace. _Slowly she could feel the life leaving her, and everything began to disappear as she slipped into the deepest of sleeps, still in the abyss.

_**Rest now child, for soon I shall call upon you for the ultimate task…**_

-----

Anton pulled on his coat and began to exit the lab motioning to Ernest, "Come now, boy! Dinner is only served hot 'til six-thirty, and I don't plan on missing it! Log-off the computers and get moving. I'll meet you after dinner back here at the lab."

Professor Duke said nothing more to the assistant before the door locked itself behind him, leaving Ernest alone in the empty lab.

Ernest looked around the room, nervously lifting the air gun which held the tranquilizer dart, in case Murphy should appear in the lab. Walking to the monitors he typed in the codes as quick as he could make his fingers move.

_Come on, Ernest, let's get the hell out of here,_ he thought when he was halfway through shutting down the system. _Just need to make sure the logs are locked up and the life-support systems are running, and then I can go get some dinner, and maybe slip away long enough that I don't have to return for Duke's night session. _

Looking over at the female specimen he gulped, half in wonder, half in fear as a result of what Professor Duke had accomplished over the past few days.

_How on Earth did the Professor pull this off? It should be impossible! _

This was in no way right, but then again that's also why the job as lab assistant paid so well. He shouldn't care about it, because after all, she was a murdering whack job…but the murdering part was probably what frightened him the most about this entire ordeal.

_A scary personality for one scary fucking bitch… _

Approaching her stasis cell he leaned in, pressing his nose to the surface and taking a good look at her. The body twitched every now and then, but aside from that the stasis seemed perfect. Jaws were half opened, and arms were wrapped tight around chest, with the knees pulled up halfway for the frame to meet the accommodations of the small, spherical unit. The position made her appear so vulnerable, yet threatening at the same time. Kind of like how the praying mantis looks so elegant as it sways in the breeze while holding itself on a leaf, but then in an instant it would last out and tear another insect into pieces.

_This is a perversion of nature not even worth paying alive-…Don't lie to yourself, Ernest, it is worth it, or else you wouldn't be paid what you're paid for simple grunt work. _

Ernest, try as he might, could not take his eyes of the specimen, completely infatuated by intrigue for the sleek frame of her body. Very few people got the chance to do something like that, and he was sure that no one has observed an operation such as this in their lifetime. He should be thankful; not many people got this close to the species and live to tell about it.

_You always wanted to see exotic animals, Ernie, so what can beat this? After all, as far as xenomorphs were concerned these were considered the worst. The demons of LV-24, and the plague of the entire universe. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Makes Perfect – Part 4 **

**JULIO STATION LOG **

**OCTOBER 23, 2203 **

**2:23 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

**INMATE LUKE MURPHY STILL AT LARGE **

**GENETIC OPERATION BY ANTON DUKE BEING MOVED TO STORAGE CELL C24-AB **

**----- **

Professor Anton Duke was enjoying a different style of music this afternoon, listening to classic rock bands as opposed to his typical Beethoven. The research had been better than ever, the specimen going through a complete reconstruction, and body functions seemed as normal as could be expected, given the circumstances. Now that the transformation phase was complete he could move on to the larger stage of specimen observation and interaction. From there he'd decide on what he'd do with the rest of the subjects that had been brought to him. It was a good guess that they'd be useful in _good_ time, but he'd have to wait and see how this first subject went before speculating their individual purposes. If she was a good girl he'd find something to do with her, if not, well he'd figure that out when the opportunity arouse. Always keep your options open; never get boxed in.

The young professor no longer sat in his office, but in his cozy room. Room #456, in the station's Eastern wing, and it gave him a splendid view of the planet which they orbited (as he'd requested when signing on the project). Ernest was wheeling his surviving female subject into her new containment cell and they'd make sure to crack the shell the following morning, bright and early. Anton had never really been this excited, and his mind didn't try to think of what could go wrong, because when they cracked the casing there were lots of things that could go wrong, but to think about them would only ruin his gleeful mood, so considering how rare that emotion was in his life he didn't want to spoil it with _what-ifs_.

Luke Murphy was still at large, but Duke was not about to have anything spoil his mood when he was on the brink of his lifetime achievement. Murphy had preyed on children and women, not men who were at the peak of their strength, so the paranoia was worthless. He may not know the difference between schizophrenia and obsessive-compulsive, but damn it he knew that any murderer who only killed defenseless nobodies was not worth his being upset about. Let him run around the station to his heart's content! When the crew was too scared to leave the mess hall he took it as a blessing; now he had less people he'd have to interact with on a daily basis. People asking him "what you working on," or "how it going in the lab," all of this drove him crazy!

Sipping from a glass of water he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. Everyone was always so serious, and he laughed at them Serious people would not be completing what he had in store for the world, no, because they'd think his concept was beyond comprehension, or science for that matter. Nothing was beyond science, and he'd prove that with _her_. Having been laughed at for years he'd learned to handle it the same way as you handle a punch: roll with it. You just had to be the stronger man or they'd walk all over you; they'd make you your own life's bitch.

Duke would've sat there forever thinking about these things, but his communications screen flickered to life, revealing the angry face of the security officer.

"Professor Duke, you know that there is security protocol that must be kept to, and so far I've let you disregard them, but now you've crossed the line. You know very well we've locked down the living quarters for the safety of everybody onboard, and that includes _YOU_!"

"Oh, piss off you lousy excuse for an officer. If you had any control over this station you would've caught that son of a bitch by now." The professor waved his fingers mockingly at the monitor. "Hell, by my reckoning if this guy was some sort of super killer we'd have some pretty serious deaths on our hands, but last I checked…wait, wait…Oh yeah, there have been no deaths!"

"Professor Duke…You can mock my leadership all you want, but I won't have this little fight with you. I'll simply write in you refused to follow protocol in my report, and I will hold no accountability for what happens to you if Heaven forbid something does. I take no accountability for your death if I have clear record of warning you."

"Oh cry me a river and drop the noble warrior act and get back to work! Maybe you'll find a clue today and be able to keep those people in the mess hall even longer."

-----

Daniel Willis slammed the machine off shoving his face into his gloved hands groaning in frustration as his assistant stared at him in a worried fashion.

"I swear I'm going to kill that man," Willis said rubbing his temples intensely, quickly regaining his calm disposition. "One day, I swear, he's just going to take it too far and I _WON'T _be held accountable for my actions…switch to live ammunition, where taking that bastard Murphy down, and hard."

"We've got him pinned in the vents in the West hall. It'll be easy to get him now sir."

"Get out all weapons that won't breach the haul. Give him a chance to surrender and return to his tube, and if he doesn't agree just blast him away. I'm not putting up with this shit another night."

-----

With that the monitor shut off and Duke was left alone again, much to his relief. He hated interacting with people in any form of power, and that officer's incompetence was beginning to grate on his nerves. Honestly, he was the reason this station existed! If it wasn't for his genetic work that lousy captain wouldn't be so much as a janitor.

There was a knocking on his door, which he acknowledged with a cock of his brow, accompanied by a smile. _Right on time._ He stumbled over to the door clicking the intercom and pressing the button until the red light above the door blinked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," a woman's voice replied.

"And who would that be?" he asked teasingly, licking his lips.

"Amanda, you asshole, now let me in!"

Cracking open five individual door locks he let the motor take care of the rest, sucking the metal plate to the side. Amanda was an attractive woman in her early twenties who helped feed the birds kept in the station. She was pretty short on brains, but for Anton she certainly made up for it with her _other_ natural abilities which were much more interesting. She'd run into the door wrapping her arms around him affectionately. He returned the embrace, lips forming into a sly smirk as another hand clicked the button to seal the door once again.

Amanda was vain, wearing incredibly short pants to show off her smooth thighs and a tight white tank top. She'd been frequenting the professor's quarters for some time now, and been one of the many pleasures he enjoyed on his off time.

"Sorry, but you can't be too careful, considering there's a psycho on the loose." His eyes ran up and down her body, from her waist to her breasts, and the cleavage given off by the top.

"I think there after the wrong madman," she said wrapping arms under his armpits, hands gripping his upper back. Connecting her eyes with his own she lightly pressed her lips to his right cheek.

"My crime being the smartest man onboard," he grabbed her hair which was kept in a ponytail, pulling her head closer with it. "How about this, wake up tomorrow with me and I'll show you something really cool. You won't regret it."

"But I have to make it through the night first," she giggled.

"Oh, I'm not that bad…I'll wake you up and you'll get to see what I've been working on."

"But you don't let anyone except Ernest see your work."

"Oh, and you think Ernest is above you, my sweet?"

"I guess that was a stupid comment…"

"Don't worry; it doesn't matter when you say it."

That's when they kissed. Amanda never got the fact that he was agreeing with her comments being stupid and they were soon in the process of a long night of lovemaking.

-----

Ernest yawned as he left the observation room. He'd just transported the subject to her cell, and tomorrow he knew they'd be opening up her sphere to see if it had been successful. Things on the station were complicated, and they always had been, but he didn't like how Duke hadn't done anything lately. If he was told to carry one more thing for that son of a bitch he'd quit this demeaning job. Sometimes he questioned if the salary made up for having to interact with such a self driven man like Anton Duke. As he carried the specimen over he was probably with that dipstick Amanda, who everyone knew was only good for one thing. When he'd first joined the station he'd always wondered why such a smart man would interact so much with such an idiotic individual, but now he'd come to one conclusion regarding Professor Duke and how he chose his company. The man didn't want to be surrounded by people he could match and exchange wit with; just people who he could awe, and dazzle with his superior intellect. It was the only explanation as to why he was the only certified genetics specialist onboard; he didn't want any competition for the credit of the work that took place here.

No one could really necessarily say Professor Duke was a bad person; his attitude seemed very natural for someone who tried to be an asshole. He'd probably been acting like that since a young age and never taken care of it. Deep down the man did want to help the world and the human population; he just didn't have a nice way of showing it at all. Well, it had be one of the reasons he was so good at his work: he didn't have to worry about social standards because of his detachment from them.

"Hey, Ernest!" A female voice called from behind.

Turning he saw a woman about his age running to catch up with him. She wore a full body suit, probably meaning she was in some sort of engineering.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Diana, I work on computers on level three," she panted. "I'm not typically down here, but you see I wound up all alone. That wasn't a good feeling, and I was wondering if you could help me find the way back topside."

"Ummmm, sure, sure thing, of course," he motioned to follow as he started down the hall, Diana right beside him, smiling nervously. She was kind of cute. "How exactly did you know my name?"

"Oh, you? Heh, everyone onboard knows you because you're the professor's laborer."

"Oh…I see, well isn't that great for me."

"Oh, don't mind that," she said noticing how it upset him. "I'm sure you're just as fascinating as that jerk. You certainly look nicer than him, and that's a fact."

"Thanks you." Ernest's heart was racing, because there really weren't many female members of the team onboard the Julio, at least not in the sectors he operated. This one really was legitimately attractive, is a quiet, nerdy sort of way, and he wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity.

They reached the lift that would take them to the central level and Ernest waved her inside before shutting the door and pressing the button.

"Guess I should learn this place better," she said blushing slightly. "I had no idea that the lift was that close. I feel so stupid right now!"

"Hey, don't worry about that. Everyone gets lost down here at some point."

"I suppose…"

As they approached the main floor Ernest took a gulp; it had been a long time. "You want to go get a drink in the cafeteria, or something? I haven't talked to anyone except the professor in a long while, and all, and…yeah."

"Of course I would," she laughed. "We know about how Duke was keeping you in the lab for the past few nights. That must have been awful, being alone with that guy for extended periods of time."

"Yeah, you're right."

-----

Floating, floating, floating, the whole thing was growing so incredibly dull. Why was she still waiting in here, and why wasn't the voice coming through with that promise? While she waited here she'd tried to come up with her name, but just couldn't recall anything. She did recall images of bloody…hands, were they? Everything was just so hard to comprehend, but yes, they had been blood soaked hands that would come to mind every now and then. Only thing that seemed off from that vision was that these…_hands_ were pink and fleshy, which wasn't how she thought hands should look. They seemed much more like things that would be black, just like the abyss she orbited.

"_It's getting closer to your release, child." _

Her mind jumped happily as the voice returned. "Why not now? You promised that I'd exist soon, soon, soon! I'm tired of this place, it's so boring, and just…there's nothing here! I want a b-..._BODY_!" She certainly hoped she used the right word.

"_Don't have an attitude or you'll always be floating, in here. Forever, and ever, and ever, just float, gloat, floating until the end of time. If you're patient you will sway." _

She thought about that for a second. It really didn't make sense, but then again she probably had very little sense to make sense out of this concept; probably just her problem, but she had to ask.

"But what is it to ss-ssss-_swaaay._"

"_To sway is to do everything! To live, to move, to kill, to die, you will soon know what it is to sway, and you will be everything you were meant to be. To sway is the philosophy of your new life, the essence of your being. You must be able to sway." _

"I'll sway…Now I want to sway!"

"_Soon, soon, any time now you'll truly exist, and you'll sway." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – Part 1 **

"_Victory belongs to the most persevering."_ – Napoleon Bonaparte

"_The problems of victory are more agreeable than the problems of defeat, but they are no less difficult." _– Winston Churchill

"_Beware of rashness, but with energy, and sleepless vigilance, go forward and give us victories."_ – Abraham Lincoln

-----

_What a day…Just what a fucking day!_

Anton lay back in the bed of his personal quarters. For the first time in many lonely months he felt happy; a rare emotion that had teased him from outside his reach for what felt like ages. Now, alone in his bed, lying atop its ruffled sheets, he was happy. Not happy because of some physical desire being met, or that of being energetic, but a feeling of success.

_I feel like a new man, a better man for that matter. No longer am I Anton the brooding scientist, but now I am Anton Duke, the bringer of light in an age of scientific darkness. People will understand why it is that I do what I do and they will no longer question my motives. _

Amanda had already left to return to her own living space, and now he was left alone to fester in his self produced aura of success. He'd just sent a letter on his progress to Mister Lancer announcing the subject's complete alteration, which meant soon Anton would receive an increase in funding. But, even with the coming research he'd finished what he'd set out to do. Essentially the reason he was here had been handled, but the reason _Lancer_ had him here was still in control.

_Lancer doesn't understand any of this and if he did I wouldn't be forced into this profession. Lancer is a self-centered sonuva a bitch who'd rather spend time counting the hairs of his own ass than lend a helping hand to science. He is a true fool…He doesn't understand what drives me into doing what it is that I do, I mean how could he? All his life he's had things catered to him on a silver platter while people like me scrape shit off the ground for a living…but it's all for good reason. _

"Everything's alright, yes," he muttered under his breath, clenching the sheets of his bed tight. "Soon you'll sleep warm, without the noise and sounds."

-----

_Dear Mister Lancer, _

_I am overjoyed to inform you that the first full-transformation has been a success. The genetic mutation worked just as intended, in the way I showed you upon our first meeting. Soon I shall begin testing on the subject and provide you the answers to the deepest, darkest mysteries known to mankind. I know initially you were hesitant about providing me funding, and this very spacious wing aboard the Julio, but I have come through and will bring you everything you ever hoped for. This isn't just a benefit for your company's stock, but it is a benefit for the entire human race. The Genetic Revolution shall begin with you and the money you've contributed to my operations over these past several months. _

_Think of an age of peace, and long-life, one that you have created. When I am done here the human race shall enter a new age of existence. Think of a future where there is no disease, longer life-spans, stronger workers, and soldiers who never tire. These are only a few of the solutions that can be derived from my operation, and they will happen if you give them time. The findings from my research alone will provide enough information for you to keep five of your divisions busy back at home, and since you won't deal with the subject you won't have to worry about legal constraints. _

_The subject is strong, and shall survive every-single test I throw at it. The first results shall be sent to you within this very week. Just you wait and see, you will have funded the greatest biological operation in human history; AND you shall receive all the profit for it. You'll be a hero Mister Lancer, one who will be praised for centuries to come. _

_Just remember our deal. Remember how our deal is the only reason I'm here and if you don't follow through with the operation within the next three weeks I shall personally destroy the subject. I have hoped that you were a man worth trusting. _

_Wishing you well, _

_Professor Anton Duke, Lead Researcher, Space Station Julio _

**Transmitting**_…_

…

**Transmission Successful**

_-----_

_**Earth **_

_**January 27, 2183 **_

_**3:48 P.M.**_

_**----- **_

_A young child sat playing in the sand, oblivious to the world around him. After all he was but a young child and didn't care much for the world around him. As ships heading of world hummed and roared above his head he remained content with his small, insignificant toys. The boy had such a wonderful imagination and he could make games out of just about anything. _

"_Anton! Come inside, hurry!" Lauren cried out from inside the house. Lauren was his older sister, and they would often quarrel with each other, but the vast difference in age made it apparent who usually came out on top. _

_The young boy of the age of seven looked up from his toy soldiers and looked towards his house. He'd been playing Rocket Troopers and aliens when he's heard a crash from inside the house. Soon his sister was screaming, and he just couldn't tell why. Why wasn't dad replying to her shouts? He was in the house too…_

"_I'm coming," he shouted in a high-pitched voice. He didn't want to keep her waiting if it were something important. _

_Swiftly the young boy got up from the sandbox and trotted over to the door. He had to put some effort into it before he could get it open, but when he got it to a crack he managed to squeeze him into the building. He didn't know what had happened, but his mind certainly thought about it. Maybe the war had finally broken out. Maybe it was on the news and his father wanted him to be safe inside. Bombers would fly overhead just like in those old movies that they always showing and they'd all hide in the cellar where it would be safe and they could listen to the radio waiting for it to past. _

_The backdoor lead into the kitchen, where he found the centerpiece of their dining table knocked aside, ceramic pieces slid across various spots of the tiled floor. There were drops of red spattered across the ground, and he couldn't help but follow the trail. Maybe there was a burglar and dad had beaten the snot out of him and now the police were on their way. Then he could go to school and say how great his dad was! He'd be praised as a hero by the other members of his class for sure. _

_Up ahead there was a corner leading into their dining room. When he was about to turn this corner his fourteen year old sister came around, phone in her hand and pushed a hand against his chest, preventing him from proceeding any farther. _

"_No, Anton, you can't go there, just stay put," She shouted. Her chest was heaving, up and down, up and down as she talked. The phone was in her hand that didn't pin him, and the device was pressed to her ear. _

"_Where's daddy?" Curiosity had a tight hold around his mind and he just had to know why she wasn't letting him pass. He hated it when she tried to be dad, telling him what he could and could not do. That just made him mad. _

"_Daddy's all right, now go get your toys, Anton!" Lauren shouted in a strained voice, almost as if she was choking on something. Her hand was covering the receiver of the phone while she'd talked to her younger brother, but moved aside soon after she'd dismissed him. "That's right, please, please get someone over here as fast as you can. Please!" She waited a couple of seconds, listening to the person on the other line, who Anton couldn't hear at all. _

"_Oh thank God, thank you, thank you!" She finally shouted. "Yes, yes, 1034566 Derby Lane, you got it. Hurry!" _

_The boy managed to move around her as she talked to whoever was on the other end of the phone, peering past her legs to see a clumped shape on the ground. The shape made occasional sudden movements, specks of red scattered all around it. Looked almost as if someone had taken a mist-sprayed and colored the water red before squirting it across the room. _

_He took a step closer. He could now make it out clearly. Legs, arms, torso, head, a mouth which gasped for breath as trails of red emptied out the sides of its lips. The eyes were clouded, the nose ran with blood, and the skin was incredibly pale. It looked like a zombie, one of those animated corpses you'd see in any late night movie. Anton wasn't allowed to watch them, but he still snuck out after dark to the big TV to try and see the films. _

_When he realized what the shape was the young boy screamed. He screamed so loud that it caused his sister to jump, and the family parrot, who had slept in its cage across the room to panic. As he screamed flashing lights burst through the windows, red, white and blue, and men in blue shirts ran to the door. His sister shouted something he couldn't make out, charging him and clamping a hand over his mouth before dragging him along with her to the door. She let the strangers in and the rushed to the convulsing shape. They were doctors, or something, Anton had seen them exiting ambulances before, but never this close. Even though this was a new sight he couldn't take his mind off what currently lay crumpled at his feet so he continued to scream, even when Lauren's hand had silenced him._

_All the while Lauren had to keep her slim hand over her younger sibling's mouth, for he continued to scream, and could be heard from the muffling barrier of her flesh. The boy could get what he'd just seen out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried the image – the blood – it stuck to his immature mind like super glue. But how could he get the image out of his head? _

_That shape was his father. _

_-----_

**Lancer Corp. Research Station Julio **

**October 25, 2203 **

**7:32 P.M. Standard Sector Time **

-----

"I won't forget…not ever," Anton said under his breath, toying with a gold cross that hung from the bulletin board beside his bed. He had quite the collection of religious symbols, and the crucifix was hung in the center of his small display, having received the item from a family member some long time ago.

Professor Duke looked over to his private computer, which he'd used minutes ago to contact the head of the Lancer Corporation. There was something he'd forgotten to do when messaging his employers. In his haste he'd forgotten to contact someone else who was of far greater importance.

_Shit, I forgot to tell her that everything's going well…I can't keep her in the dark about this stuff or she'll flip her lid. _

Slowly he stood up and pulled over his chair. He sat back in its soft comfort and flipped to switch, waiting for his comp to boot up. Groaning he scratched his back, wondering why he'd shut the damn thing off in the first place. It's not like there was a power bill or some shit, because he didn't have to worry about anyone else getting online his damn computer while he was still in the God damn room.

"I told you the day would come so long ago, but I have yet to deliver," Duke said to himself mournfully, eyes watching the read-out bar fill as the system warmed up. "I just got so caught up in the work I just couldn't remember my priorities right…I'm so sorry. Just remember I do all of this for you. No. For _us_."

When the monitor finally flashed up he entered his password and was greeted with a flashing window stating that he'd received a reply from Lancer. It stated on its side that it was a priority message and that he **must** respond. The message must be a direct reply telling him how to proceed with his operations, and the subject.

_God damn, how long does it take messages to travel these days? And why are you even awake, asshole? You're never supposed to respond to a message the instant you get it, especially when it's long distance. What does this look like, a chat room?_

"You can wait," Duke said closing the window. "I have more important matters to handle."

-----

_Where the fuck have you gotten to? _

Officer Murphy looked up and down the walkway. Psycho watch was still going on and here he was alone looking for a loon that shared his last name. It's a small world, right? If it wasn't a small world outside it certainly was aboard the station Julio. As a member of the security team you were quick to learn names, and even quicker to learn who you wanted to avoid. That was the way a small administration operated, and security team tried hard to be appealing to all members of the crew, but it was often discovered to be difficult.

_Some people are just idiots plain and simple. The only problem with morons is avoiding the morons because they always manage to stick their crap lousy noses into your business. It's just unavoidable. It's like these people have a schedule on how they tend to annoy other members of the crew for that particular day. _

There were several different operations going on aboard the Julio at this time. Some people were studying plants, others insects and some even were just trying to discover how the human mind reacted to a year's worth of isolation, but there was little doubt that in the mind of the Lancer Corporation the research of one Professor Anton Duke was of the highest value. Whatever he was doing was some high quality, under the table shit. No one really knew what the professor was doing, partly because no one gave a shit, and partly because Professor Duke was not the most sociable member of the crew, spending over ten hours a day in the lab, even on break days. That being said Duke did have a certain aura that demanded respect, even if you – like Murphy – didn't care for him that much as an individual.

_No sign of nut-job down here…maybe he's gone and killed himself, either that or the file failed to mention him as the world's hide-and-seek champion. _

"I don't see nothing suspicious down 'ere, boss," Murphy spoke clearly into his radio. "If they guy was down here he's gone now…"

He nodded his head and listened to Willis' reply. His eyes bulged in shock, but behind the alarm there seemed to be a hint of anger regarding the news he was hearing.

"Wait, what? The recruits believe they got him in the kitchen? They moved him to the box, right? Well, that's good to hear…Yeah, I'll be down there in a minute, but don't wait for me. I'll just gather up the rest of the boys and broadcast it around the station that the situation has been handled. I'm sure lots of them are tired of sitting around in the Mess and wanna head back on over to their normal sleeping arrangements."

Murphy disconnected the transmission, not really happy that the ordeal had come to such an anti-climatic conclusion such as some rookies hitting him with a dart in the kitchen. That just didn't make a good story for when they filed the report…He guessed he should be thankful that no one was seriously hurt, but then again he also desired the thrill of the chase after being locked up aboard the Julio for so long. Willis may enjoy this slow live, but not Murphy.

_I should be relived, but I'm not. Is this greed, or is it some other dark emotion that I should work towards keeping in check? Why is it that I want this carnage to take place, but at the same time I want everything to go quiet and smooth? Emotions are just a bitch that way, and so long as you don't fight them you're gonna be safe. _

"I hope another loony escapes before my stay is complete," Murphy said aloud, swinging his rifle over his shoulder. "Walk, stand, walk stand, that's all I ever do down here. We could use another psychopath. It would be a really nice change of pace!"

_What am I exactly? _That was the thought that ran through the captive female's mind as she laid stomach-down within the captivity of her cell.

This body didn't quite feel right, yet it was the one that she possessed, yet her mind felt that she'd been alive for quite some time…But she didn't remember this body in any memory, or tidbit of knowledge stored away in her mind. Maybe she just hadn't looked hard enough yet.

_What is it to sway? _She wondered.

Slowly the black creature stood up on its hind legs and began slowly moving from side-to-side in a calm fashion. It was an elegant gesture, one of which seemed to be almost like a dance, but it still didn't feel right. This is what she _thought_ was the act of swaying, but she couldn't quite tell why she was doing it. This just seemed a bit too weird, even for her. Snarling she kept moving, hoping to reap some sort of benefit as promised by the voice in her head.

_Won't something happen? Can something happen? Who is messing with me? Is this some sort of joke? No, no, that voice knew what it was saying…But what was it saying? It needs to give its instructions in a clearer fashion! I shouldn't have to play this guessing game for everything I do. _

Even though she didn't understand why the voice had told her to do this she wouldn't deny that the voice had power, or else she wouldn't be doing this in the first place, but this was so stupid she couldn't keep back to conscious thought of how very childish, and senseless this whole thing was. After swaying for several minutes without any results she hissed angrily to herself.

_This is entirely worthless! _

Pouting she sat back down, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand.

_What am I? What is important about swaying? _

_-----_

"_I would sooner fail than not be among the greatest." _– John Keats


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – Part 1 **

"_Victory belongs to the most persevering."_ – Napoleon Bonaparte

"_The problems of victory are more agreeable than the problems of defeat, but they are no less difficult." _– Winston Churchill

"_Beware of rashness, but with energy, and sleepless vigilance, go forward and give us victories."_ – Abraham Lincoln

-----

Anton lay back in the bed of his personal quarters. For the first time in many lonely months he felt happy; a rare emotion that had teased him from outside his reach for what felt like ages. Now, alone in his bed, lying atop its ruffled sheets, he was happy.

Amanda had already left to return to her own space, and he was left alone to fester in his self produced aura of success. He'd just sent a letter on his progress to Mister Lancer announcing the subject's complete alteration, which meant soon Anton would receive an increase in funding. But, even with the coming research he'd finished what he'd set out to do. Essentially the reason he was here had been handled, but the reason _Lancer_ had him here was still in control.

"Everything's alright, yes," he muttered under his breath, clenching the sheets of his bed tight. "Soon you'll sleep warm, without the noise and sounds."

-----

_Dear Mister Lancer, _

_I am overjoyed to inform you that the first full-transformation has been a success. The genetic mutation worked just as intended, in the way I showed you upon our first meeting. Soon I shall begin testing on the subject and provide you the answers to the deepest, darkest mysteries known to mankind. _

_Think of an age of peace, and long-life, one that you have created. When I am done here the human race shall enter a new age of existence. Think of a future where there is no disease, longer life-spans, stronger workers, and soldiers who never tire. These are only a few of the solutions that can be derived from my operation, and they will happen. _

_The subject is strong, and shall survive every-single test I throw at it. The first results shall be sent to you within this very week. Just you wait and see, you will have funded the greatest biological operation in human history; AND you shall receive all the profit for it. You'll be a hero Mister Lancer, one who will be praised for centuries to come. _

_Just remember our deal. _

_Wishing you well, _

_Professor Anton Duke, Lead Researcher, Space Station Julio _

**Transmitting**_…_

…

**Transmission Successful**

_-----_

_**Earth **_

_**January 27, 2183 **_

_**3:48 P.M. **_

"_Anton! Come inside, hurry!" Lauren cried out from inside the house. _

_A young boy of the age of seven looked up from his toy soldiers and looked towards his house. He'd been playing Rocket Troopers and aliens when he's heard a crash from inside the house. Soon his sister was screaming, and he just couldn't tell why. Why wasn't dad replying to her shouts? He was in the house too._

"_I'm coming," he shouted in a high-pitched voice. _

_Swiftly the young boy got up from the sandbox and trotted over to the door. He had to put some effort into it before he could get it open, but when he got it to a crack he managed to squeeze him into the building. He didn't know what had happened, but his mind certainly thought about it. Maybe the war had finally broken out. Maybe it was on the news and his father wanted him to be safe inside. _

_The backdoor lead into the kitchen, where he found the centerpiece of their dining table knocked aside, ceramic pieces slid across various spots of the tiled floor. There were drops of red spattered across the ground, and he couldn't help but follow the trail. Maybe there was a burglar and dad had beaten the snot out of him and now the police were on their way. _

_Up ahead there was a corner leading into their dining room. When he was about to turn this corner his fourteen year old sister came around, phone in her hand and pushed a hand against his chest, preventing him from proceeding any farther. _

"_No, Anton, you can't go there, just stay put," She shouted. Her chest was heaving, up and down, up and down as she talked. The phone was in her hand that didn't pin him, and the device was pressed to her ear. _

"_Where's daddy?" _

"_Daddy's all right, now go get your toys, Anton!" Lauren shouted in a strained voice, almost as if she was choking on something. Her hand was covering the receiver of the phone while she'd talked to her younger brother, but moved aside soon after she'd dismissed him. "That's right, please, please get someone over here as fast as you can. Please!" She waited a couple of seconds, listening to the person on the other line, who Anton couldn't hear at all. _

"_Oh thank God, thank you, thank you!" She finally shouted. "Yes, yes, 1034566 Derby Lane, you got it. Hurry!" _

_The boy managed to move around her as she talked to whoever was on the other end of the phone, peering past her legs to see a clumped shape on the ground. The shape made occasional sudden movements, specks of red scattered all around it. _

_He took a step closer. He could now make it out clearly. Legs, arms, torso, head, a mouth which gasped for breath as trails of red emptied out the sides of its lips. The eyes were clouded, the nose ran with blood, and the skin was incredibly pale. _

_When he realized what the shape was the young boy screamed. He screamed so loud that it caused his sister to jump, and the family parrot, who had slept in its cage across the room to panic. As he screamed flashing lights burst through the windows, red, white and blue, and men in blue shirts ran to the door. His sister shouted something he couldn't make out, charging him and clamping a hand over his mouth before dragging him along with her to the door. She let the strangers in and the rushed to the convulsing shape. _

_All the while she'd had to keep her slim hand over her younger sibling's mouth, for he continued to scream, and could be heard from the muffling barrier of her flesh. The boy could get what he'd just seen out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried the image – the blood – it stuck to his immature mind like super glue. _

_That shape was his father. _

_-----_

**Lancer Corp. Research Station Julio **

**October 25, 2203 **

**7:32 P.M. Standard Sector Time **

-----

"I won't forget…not ever," Anton said under his breath, toying with a gold cross that hung from the bulletin board beside his bed.

Professor Duke looked over to his private computer, which he'd used minutes ago to contact the head of the Lancer Corporation. There was something he'd forgotten to do when messaging his employers. In his haste he'd forgotten to contact someone else who was of far greater importance.

Slowly he stood up and pulled over his chair. He sat back in its soft comfort and flipped to switch, waiting for his comp to boot up. Groaning he scratched his back, wondering why he'd shut the damn thing off in the first place.

"I told you the day would come so long ago, but I have yet to deliver," Duke said to himself mournfully, eyes watching the read-out bar fill as the system warmed up. "I just got so caught up in the work I just couldn't remember my priorities right…I'm so sorry. Just remember I do all of this for you. No. For _us_."

When the monitor finally flashed up he entered his password and was greeted with a flashing window stating that he'd received a reply from Lancer. It stated on its side that it was a priority message and that he **must** respond. The message must be a direct reply telling him how to proceed with his operations, and the subject.

"You can wait," Duke said closing the window. "I have more important matters to handle."

_What am I exactly? _That was the thought that ran through the captive female's mind as she laid stomach-down within the captivity of her cell.

This body didn't quite feel right, yet it was the one that she possessed, yet her mind felt that she'd been alive for quite some time…But she didn't remember this body in any memory, or tidbit of knowledge stored away in her mind. Maybe she just hadn't looked hard enough yet.

_What is it to sway? _She wondered.

Slowly the black creature stood up on its hind legs and began slowly moving from side-to-side in a calm fashion. This is what she _thought_ was the act of swaying, but she couldn't quite tell why she was doing it. This just seemed a bit too weird, even for her.

After doing this for awhile without any results she hissed angrily to herself. _This is so stupid! _Pouting she sat back down, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand.

_What am I?_

_-----_

"_I would sooner fail than not be among the greatest." _– John Keats


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – Part 2 **

"If the world was made for us, then it belongs to us and we can do what we damn well please with it." – Alan Lomax, from _Ishmael_ by Daniel Quinn

"The people of your culture are in much the same situation. Like the people of Nazi Germany, they are the captives of a story." – Ishmael, from _Ishmael_ by Daniel Quinn

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 25, 2203 **

**8:21 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

**-----**

The Julio Security Staff was assembled in a storage room. Officer Daniel Willis stepped forward and opened a small slot on the side of a steel container that rested against the wall. He looked in the box, but we met with impenetrable darkness. Grumbling he pulled a small flashlight from his pack and pulled it up with him. Now he could see into the box just fine. When he was able to look he found that, curled in the corner of this small container, was a man, stripped of his clothes, shivering in the confines of the box. Willis was careful not to get close to the slot, and was accompanied by ten of the station's security detail to make sure the entire operation went without incident.

"After so many hours this is all we were after…It's a shame that so many resources were wasted on _this_," Willis said calmly. "Where, might I ask, did you find him?"

"Kitchen, sir," A youngster piped. Accent was of the Southern portion of the former United States of America, Willis' best guess being Florida. "He was trying to get in the fridge, but we had it locked up tight, just as you had ordered.

"When we found him he charged at us with a butcher's knife – cut George real good on the arm. He then ran around for awhile, howling madly, just nearly like an animal, you wouldn't believe it! We finally got him with the tranquilizer and he fell like a rock."

"Sweet dreams, son of a bitch!" another guard shouted from across the room in a strong Hispanic accent.

"What's the condition of our comrade?" Willis inquired shutting the slot to the box.

"Oh, George? We took him to Sick Bay, and they're stitching him up real good, sir," the Southern recruit replied with a laugh. "Poor George thought he'd been hit real good - right in the artery - but it turned up just to be a flesh wound."

"So, Final Report: Escaped convict Luke Murphy captured, with no crew casualties?" Willis stated, reaching over for some hand-sanitizer which he began to vigorously rub into his flesh. The specimen containment box had held many nasty things over the years and he wanted to make sure he got every possible germ from the slot's handle off his flesh before he dined.

"That sounds about right," Second in Command Dillon Eyehook said from behind. "Of course we never _told _Lancer Corp. about this little incident so there's not really any use recording it, now is there?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go shut your fucking trap, smart ass," Willis barked.

Walking out of the room Willis nodded to each member of the security force in a congratulatory fashion. Most of them were new, and this had been their first major incident, and he'd been worried they'd fall apart during the course of being stalked by a known killer, but they'd all done very well. Having worked at an asylum before he'd known men who'd lose it when there was an escape, trying to escape, but that hadn't happened over this week.

"You all did well," He finally addressed. "Now, I want you all to pack up and have the best night's sleep of your entire life! Just like back on my father's ranch after a nice long hunt. Each time I swore I'd sleep for forty days and forty nights after we'd finished hauling all the meat from our kills."

-----

_The alien red sun hovered above the_ p_lanet, and its rays beat down hot on the surface below. The desert had sands of the brightest shades of yellow, with blue plant life sprouting up in various patches, their tendrils hugging the earth tight. It was an environment yet to be touched by society of any race or technology. It was barren, and undesirable, except for a few agricultural specimens. It was no paradise, but for many primitive species it was home. But, like any home it had its unwanted house guests. _

_A human child, probably around the age of thirteen, moved quietly across the sand, his boots leaving soft imprints behind as he moved across the small sand dunes. He was crouched over, a lever-action rifle resting in his hands, just like one a Cowboy would've carried hundreds of years ago. The boy just loved the rifle his father bought him the previous Christmas! He made sure to clean, and check it each day, and whenever his chores were finished he'd spend his time stacking and shooting empty feed canisters. It was the best gift he'd ever gotten, and now he could always go hunting with his father. Even for someone so young he knew the value of life. The child also knew the excitement of the hunt, and the victorious feeling within when you brought down another life. _

_That is what he was doing now: hunting. _

_The prey. He could see it just over the dune. The large, yellow, lizard-like creature was haphazardly grazing on a large patch of the native blue root. It was so peaceful, so oblivious to its immediate surroundings. It wasn't even fair, but when they weren't munching on their greens (or should it be "blues"?) they were killing his father's livestock, and that just wouldn't do. With the yearly draught coming up they needed to get maximum profit, and that just couldn't happen if their herd continued to decline in numbers. _

_Carefully he crouched, pulling the butt of the rifle to his right shoulder. The first round was already chambered, and he aligned the barrel with the lizard. The young man was calm, softly breathing through his nose, exhaling gently from his mouth. The metal sight became aligned with the animal's head, and his thumb 'clicked' off the weapon's safety. This was always the part that seemed most sacred to the child. This was the point between the time of the prey's death or that of the hunter being discovered; losing his kill in the process. This is that sacred moment when time stood still. _

"_Bless thy soul and spirit," he said under his breath. _

_When the shot was fired the creature never had a chance to respond. When the shot had been fired its eyes had tilted to see where the sound had come, and even if it saw the human child it couldn't have prevented the bullet from piercing its thick skull. In a split second all that the animal could be exploded into a fountain of purple fluid. _

_With a gurgled roar it collapsed, body shaking in death. The tail always thrashed the most, slamming into the sand again and again, as air rushed from its lungs causing a gurgled roar-like sound, or as they called it out here "death calls." _

_The boy rested the rifle gently in his hands again, quickly chambering the second round just in case there was another member of the species lurking about. It was mating season, meaning the normally solitary creatures were beginning to pair up. It was early in the season, but aroused males and females often didn't much stand for you killing their soon-to-be partner. _

_There were none to be seen. _

"_Good job, Danny-boy," a weathered voice shouted from behind. _

_The boy turned to a large, bearded man who also carried a rifle, but the man's was more modern, being a semi-automatic. "Thanks, Pa!" He replied happily. _

"_Alright, son, let's get this sucker in the truck and take it back home for supper." The man patted the boy on the shoulder. "You done good, you done good."_

**-----**

**Transmission Received**

…

**Please Open – Urgent Data Contained! **

…

…

…

**Please Open! **

…

…

**Thank You, Professor**

**Transmission Opened **

**----**

_Dear Professor Anton J. Duke_

_I find it easy to fill your request, which as you know comes at no small cost. The operation shall begin immediately and I assure you that the patient will come out of this fully recovered. I am a man of my word, and even with the costs of such a deal I know that what you are doing on my station is for the improvement of society. _

_Now, sadly that brings us to __**your **__operations aboard the station. I am sad to hear that you have received many complaints from your fellow occupants in regard to your unusual behavior. The common consensus is that you are an offensive recluse with no respect for the feelings or actions of others, so long as they stay out of your business. _

_I will let you continue with your operations, but I expect your ratings in regard to social behavior improves. We will not allow you to turn the Julio into some sort of private kingdom, where you rule all and do as you please. _

_Until then I wish you the best of luck with your continued research. _

_From, _

_George B. Lancer _

_-----_

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**10:00 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

**-----**

Ernest couldn't quite believe his eyes. Never in all his life had the lab assistant expected to see something so attractive and wonderful. Sure, he'd heard of things like if before, but never actually thought that he'd even have the chance at coming face-to-face with fantasy. There was a feeling he could feel rushing up and down his spine as he stared on, watching it move. From his seat he felt completely vulnerable, yet at the same time completely alive.

"Hey, Ernest, are you alive over there?"Diana asked from across the room as she finished putting a stack of papers on the back shelf.

Ernest snapped back into reality, gagging a bit as he tried to speak back in response. "Gah-umm, yes I'm completely fine, just taking a seat over here…on the other end of the room, yeah."

Diana, the girl he'd met back at the elevators awhile back had asked him to help her down at the store room where various items needed to be organized. It being his day-off and the chance to get acquainted with a pretty young woman, Ernest hastily agreed to the offer. So far he couldn't deny that these past few hours had been well worth his time. Only problem was that today was the day he realized he hadn't interacted with a female member of the crew in what was likely to be months (aside from occasionally seeing Professor Duke's toy Amanda).

She certainly was pretty, and in her shorts and tank top the young man couldn't help but form fantasies in his deprived mind. Stripping the clothes from the body in his mind, imagining himself being pressed against her in throws of passions.

"Well, that's good," Diana replied. "I think we're done here. I'm just going to hit the showers." She walked past him, eyes connecting with his own. The swaying of her hips was brought out by the form fitting tank top she wore, and brought out her define curves, which ran back and forth in Ernest's mind like instant replay at a sport game. "I'll see you around, Ernest."

"Yeah, I'll see you too," He said, watching her leave, eyes never leaving her until she'd disappeared around the corner, away from his prying eyes.

It was now official: Ernest had a crush.

-----

_What is this thing?_

The female alien hissed softly, her tail resting in her hands. She was running the tips of her claws up and down the ridged limb, curiously feeling its structure, as if to make out what it was. A tail was something she was familiar with, but she never remembered feeling what it was like to have one. Not that she didn't feel that the tail belonged to her, but there was something oddly…well, alien about it to her. Her memory after all was fuzzy, to say the least, but one thing she was sure of was that this fifth limb hadn't always been a part of her body. Sure, the arms, and legs seemed odd, but she at least could recognize them as things she was familiar with. The tail was just a strange, versatile instrument that obviously had many uses, but she couldn't remember it or the uses.

_What do I do in here?_ She constantly asked herself, but something deep inside told her to continue waiting; for what she may never know. All she could tell for certain was that she was some part of a greater entity, something being far stronger than her that stretched across the cosmos. Was it a God? No. It was something that moved in her blood, the air, and everything around her, but it was especially strong around her.

_The Hive_

The Hive! That is what she was a part of! Even though she had zero recollection of any hive she knew that she was a child of the Hive, and as such must find a way to reunite with that greater entity. To be a tool of its will, and instrument of its greatness, that is what she must do to exist as she was intended. She was but a pathetic instrument that helped make up the most powerful force in the universe.

_**Kill them all child, and then return to me. Go on and swaaaay. Show them the true master race, for you exist to banish demons, and your captives are the demons you live to fight. **_

Demons, now she remembered something! Red: the color of blood. The taste of that precious life fluid running down her throat, suffocating her in her dreams, was something she now found herself fixated on. It ran through each and every one of her captors, and she would spill it, tearing it from them along with flesh and bone!

_Oh yes, there will be blood…there will be blood,_ she hissed to herself, tail leaving her hands and flicking aggressively behind her. _I will shed it, and they will fear the Hive!_

_**Rest easy my daughter, for now is not the time for action. When the time comes you will be able to kill every one of them, but you must be calm. **_

_I will…be calm now. _She suddenly, and willingly, fell to the ground in submission, curling tightly into a ball, letting a deep sleep overtake her. The voice knew more than her, and she knew it was the voice that she must trust, not her own mixed, confused instinct which told her to escape now.

-----

Anton stared at the screen on his monitor, closing the message from Lancer. Not able to _believe_ that anyone had spoken against him to the point that they'd contact corporate! This was not an easy operation; it wasn't something you wanted the public's eye falling on. No transmissions even referencing him or his work was allowed, except on his own private channel!

Whoever had done this had jeopardized the station, and his operation. What he needed was results, but if the USCM got a hold of one of the transmissions they'd no doubt come with the intention of investigation, at which point Anton would be forced to destroy the xenomorph specimen, or else be shut down, and probably arrested.

This couldn't happen.

"I made a promise," he murmured to himself through grit teeth. "I will continue this operation the way I see fit and will not have _any_ disgusting, minimum wage pawn interrupt my process!"

So Anton collected his clothes and dashed out the room, heading down the halls. Where he was going only the good professor himself knew, but one thing was for sure, and that was that his mind was full of hate. Gears were churning and plotting the elimination of this newest threat.

_There will be blood…there will be blood. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – Part 3 **

"_When the sword of rebellion is drawn, the sheath should be thrown away." _– John Singleton Copley

-----

**OCTOBER 20, 2203 **

**5:00 A.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

**NEWS STATION WX-TB2 ORBITING 'AMBER-XZ' **

**ONE SECTOR OVER FROM RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**DISTANCE: 12 DAYS TRAVEL**

**TRANSMISSION RELAY TIME: 5 DAYS**

-----

Matt Blanc made his way down the hall of the News Station entitled DELIVERY STORM. Blanc was the senior anchorman for the station WX-TB2 which covered data transmissions for the two whole sectors. This one station along with a series of small satellites relayed the news to all outer rim stations, and colonies. Sure, normally you'd have one News source per sector, but these regions were so rural no one seemed to care if they locals received the news a few days late. For some planets it could take up to a week for a day's news transmission to make it to their television sets; a problem you wouldn't have with local news networks since they could send you video stream without any middle party.

Matt had just arrived from his weekend break and was making his way to the newsroom to find out what he'd missed out on. The boss had cut his vacation a few hours short and he didn't know what the commotion was about, but he knew they needed their best man to give the news, and here he was.

He was still putting on his tie when he entered the room where all current events were compiled and ran through censors. Normally the people in this room ran like well oiled machinery, deleting, stamping, and crossing out things from the news for broadcast, but today they were all huddled around the table, still, and full of despair.

"What's the problem?" Matt asked, taking his seat. "You guys look like there's a ghost in the station or something."

"Who said we haven't?" replied Susan DeMarrow, their lead female reporter in the field. "Things have really gone to shit while you've been gone, Matt."

"Susan's right for once and she didn't need to flash her breasts for any government officials to get the truth on this story. Take a look at this paper," Manager Ted Knotts said sliding over a pamphlet that had been typed up by one of the machines on seconds ago.

Slowly Matt pulled so reading glasses from his pocket and slowly read over the document, murmuring the words as he read, a hand scratching an itch that had developed on his hip. The further he got into the paper the more his youthful face seemed to decline, and the muttering of the message came to a halt. Soon he reached a point where he stopped entirely looking up at the manager with a look of disbelief.

"Sir, this can't be real."

"It is, Matt, and those people out there need you to tell them," the manager said, pulling a half-spent cigar to his lips. He couldn't light it in the station, but he did nervously chew at its end. "You have twenty minutes before we begin to stream, Matt. You need to be ready by then…Later today the USCM is coming to escort us back to regulated space. Until then we need to stream as much of this as possible."

"What about the colonists, and merchants?" Blanc asked, pulling himself up, slowly brushing off his jacket, hand straightening his tie. "We need to save them, don't we?"

"They aren't a priority to the government…not now, anyways, but Matt, I'm sure they're gonna come with more transports and make sure everyone gets off."

Matt would like to believe what the manager was saying. No. He would _**LOVE **_to believe it, but when his eyes connected with Knotts' he knew the plump pencil pusher knew no more about the situation then what had been provided in that one little scra_p of paper. _

-----

_**YEAR: JULY 15, 2193 **_

_**SECTOR: DELTA-8: 5,000 SPECTS FROM EARTH **_

_**SPACE CRUISER L.L.S. LEWIS & CLARK **_

_**COARSE: THE MOONS OF XT-5 **_

_**TASK: TRANSPORTING SURVIVORS OF DELANIAS COLONY ANI-TACK OUTBREAK**_

-----

_The __**Lewis & Clark**__ was a large spacecraft with a very rectangular exterior made up of durable, recycled materials and meant to haul large cargo loads across the human controlled planetary systems. Of course, that was the original intention, but ten years prior this former cargo vessel had been transformed into a practical colonist vehicle, capable of moving five hundred humans from place, to place with necessary living supplies. _

_Unfortunately, this was not a leisurely voyage to a newly founded colony, or settlement. This vessel was transporting people from a disaster zone; an area where the one of the most dangerous diseases of xenomorphic origins had been unleashed. Thousands had died, and hundreds of infected colonists were forced to be left behind on the planet's surface. Those who were rescued were told that scientists would return to find out what had happened to those left behind. That would never happen. _

_The citizens who were not infected were crammed into tight room and awaiting their relocation, hoping that they wouldn't have to go through any more stress. They'd been in twenty day quarantine, seen their loved ones stripped from them by "space-suit" wearing Marines, left behind to rot on the rock that the government had deemed safe before they'd been sent out to colonize. When the virus had broken out the government was quick to shift the blame to colonist leaders and faulty equipment rather than take accountability for two thousand dead citizens. _

_Within the ship, the storage rooms which had been converted into living quarters smelled awful, like something massive had curled up and died in the ventilation system. In one of the cabins a teenage girl of the age of sixteen lay curled in her small bed which lay stashed away in the corner of the ship. A small port hole was besides her allowing a view of the endless abyss that lay beyond the shell of the ship. This window of course had its shutter down, for the girl didn't want any of the view. _

_She wore a silken night gown, which was the only article of clothing she now owned, since they'd be evacuated during the darkest hours of the night. Her eyes were bloated, having cried for the past few hours, and because of a scanning device marines had used on her to confirm the absence of the virus. Her face was read, from heat, and stress. A blanket was gripped tight in her hands, pulled to her breasts in a possessive fashion, as if never to let go of the piece of fabric. _

_Something had already been ripped from her. She wasn't going to let anyone take this away from her._

"_Diana, you have to get up and move around sometime." A strong hand rested on her shoulder, gentle, but firmly squeezing her flesh as the man's voice broke the silence of the cabin. His flesh was dirty, and its texture was so rough that she could feel it through the thin material of her night gown. _

"_They're all gone, Dad," she said bitterly, hands squeezing the blanket. "How the __**hell**__ do you expect me to get over that? All my friends, Eve, Mom…They're all dead, or unaccounted for, which is just another word for DEAD. I think I have the __**fucking**__ right to be upset!" _

_The hand that had caressed her shoulder, without any warning, swiftly smacked her across the cheek causing her neck to jerk back. The teen hadn't seen this coming at all, and couldn't keep in the yelp of shock, and pain that shot from her mouth. _

_Astonished Diana moved a hand up to feel the location of impact. It stung to the touch, and she could only stare at her father in amazement, having never been struck by either parent in her life, no matter what she did. It was scary to realize that a parent could hurt you, and suddenly she felt bad for every bad thing she'd ever told him, knowing that he wouldn't lay a finger on her. After all she'd hit him with more aggressive verbal assaults in the past. She didn't know that one word during the wrong situation would suddenly destroy that invisible shield that had kept her from being physically disciplined for her entire life. She should have known better, and she knew she deserved a harder blow than the one he'd delivered…but still, he'd never touched her in a fashion that hadn't radiated affection. _

"_Diana, I will not hear that language from you," he said in a low voice, his eyes showing that he regretted touching her in an aggressive fashion. "They were my family too; God damnit, and now we're…all that's left." This time his hands gripped both her shoulders in a loving manner. "Do you understand me? It is up to us to rebuild this family." The grown man began to cry. _

"_Please…Please don't do that," she pleaded, feeling her eyes swell up again for the third time this day. She was sick of crying, she didn't need this anymore. _

_Try as she might Diana couldn't keep a tear from slowly rolling down her cheek at the sight of her father breaking down after so much. She wrapped her arms around her father's torso, pulling herself against him as if she were a toddler who'd skinned her knee. Once again, now sixteen years of age, she found herself holding on to her father not for protection, but out of love for her one connection to the last sixteen years. _

"_I understand, Daddy…I understand." _

_-----_

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 23, 2203 **

**6:00 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

-----

"Alright, you know why we're all on this floor of this piece of metal we call home," Diana Cartson said from a stand erected in the middle of a former conference room. "But, to our corporate masters this is no home. No! This is their property, and we are a part of the deal; their property."

Voices agreed aloud as soon as she'd finished speaking. Sitting in front of her were twenty other men and women, ranging from early twenties to late thirties in age. They seemed to be interested in what the pretty female technician had to say.

"We have all lost something to the government, or the actions of the USCM and their affiliates," she continued, pressing a hand to her chest. She wore a red, form fitting tank-top and jeans with a black belt that had a shiny silver buckle concealed from the audience by the podium she stood behind. "I cannot express to you in words my hate for our current system of government, and I can tell you this: Their reign is coming to an end!" She ended by forming her right hand into a fist and thrusting it high into the air.

Everyone in the audience did the same, letting out cries of triumph. They quickly sat back down, becoming quiet again. They were all completely focused on twenty-six year old technician's degrading talk of the government, and listened to her in full agreement. They'd all come for various reasons, but one thing they all had in common was that they cherished the thought of one, single idea. A drastic change was needed, and they came here to support it.

"Once, I served under them, believing that they were just, and fair, but I was wrong! I hadn't even completed my childhood when they were responsible for the death of just about everything I ever cared for. Since then I have contributed to trying to make their flaws apparent, and that they'd be fixed. Every-single time I and all of you who gather around me have been shut down."

She ground her teeth against each other, slamming her fist against the podium. "I have been arrested, beaten, molested, raped, and deprived by USCM and its members for long enough and now is the time for action! No longer shall we or anyone else play by the corporation's rules! We cannot fix a government that is not willing to listen to anything other than money, so instead we, the people will have to abolish their corrupt rule ourselves. We are the future; the new union of the colonies!"

The people cheered and Diana bowed in modesty, her dirty blonde hair wound back in a ponytail which ran down past her shoulders, resting on the exposed flesh of her back. These people loved her, and listened to her, but she knew she wasn't spreading false promises and hope. When the time came she didn't know how these _followers _would react, but she knew that the time would come that all would be judged, and it would then be decided who was right for a new age of mankind, where the weak didn't suffer while the rich sat in luxury, getting richer.

"I am but the voice of changes that have already been put into motion." She gestured to the entire audience. "These are events that have been put into effect by all of our suffering. For every rape, murder, and genocide we will make them pay in their precious money! We will hit them where it hurts them most: biological technology, genetics, metal works, mines, farms, food, cattle, just everything that we can get our hands on!

"Then, as their _world_ falls into anarchy we will thrust forward, pushing deep into their reality and put power back where it belongs: The community and its citizens! A free world is within our reach, and all we need do is believe in it. Now, all together: Fight for the future!"

There was a cheer and Diana raised both hands in triumph, letting the praise engulf her. Eyes flickered as she went into a dream state, feel as though she were being caressed by a thousand angels. This was something a corporate power could never feel. They could never feel what it was like to be truly loved by people you'd never met until today.

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 23, 2203 **

**9:00 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

**-----**

Pipes that hadn't seen action in weeks rocked as fluids moved through them once more, while others shuddered under the weight of something that slowly crept across them from above. In the desolate floor of the station the showers were being used for the first time in two years, filling the rusty, unkempt bathroom with a thick cloud of stem.

Stripped of her clothes, letting the warm water rush across her tanned body Diana washed away the sweat and the accompanying stench that had accumulated during her speech under the intense flair of the stage lights. Now, she was all alone and having her own, private celebration.

Sliding a cake of soap up and down her toned stomach and hips she tried to recollect what was so successful about this, her most recent, attempt at gathering supporters for the cause. With her knowledge in computers it had been easy to get hired for such a job, but accumulating a following had proven difficult. Some of the folk here were obviously _Patriots_ (loyal to the current administration), such as the security force's commanding officer. That Southern Gent would have to be avoided at all costs.

Arching her back she let the water rinse off the lathered soup from the smooth flesh of her midsection. A man probably wouldn't have noticed, being more interested in looking at other parts of the woman's anatomy, but if you were to look down you'd see feet cress-crossed with scars and burns. The most notable wound however, even for the greatest of slobs was a scar that went from her naval to just below her right breast. It was obviously no accident.

Many mistakes, with marks to prove them, had taught Diana how to lead a silent rebellion within a small community. The way she'd acquired support was just leaving small symbols in unobvious places. Most people wouldn't give it much thought, but occasionally some people would look close enough to find its deeper meaning, and soon they'd come to her, spread the word, and then repeat. Soon she'd found herself with a small congregation of supporters that seemed willing to do anything for the cause.

When she was through showering she moved to her clothes picking up a black sports bra and panties and quickly dressing herself. In her congregation she always wore casual clothes that expressed her, but up there she couldn't allow herself to draw any attention, even visually. She pulled a mechanics jumpsuit from a locker and slid into it, zipping it up the middle and messing her hair. A few splotches of grease on her cheek, and hands and she seemed like a complete ruffian who wasn't worth any man, or woman's attention, other than to fix their shit.

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 23, 2203 **

**9:45 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

-----

Diana made her way out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her (having acquired the keys from the janitor, who now followed her). She kept lots of things in the lockers and wouldn't want anyone stumbling upon her collection of goods that weren't a part of the character act she put on for most of the crew.

The pipes rattled, echoing across the halls as they were relieved from a great weight.

Diana was about to leave when she heard the sound of deep-breathing. A human breath pattern, deep, raspy, and deranged in tone came from the unlit portion of the hall to her left. Turning she felt a shiver rush down her spine. In the darkness she saw eyes, two eyes, and the glint of a blade reflecting softly in the little light that had managed to make its way through to the man.

Diana gasped, having heard of the escaped convict, but never intending on actually running into the bastard! What were the odds in such a big space station that you could find yourself singled out by some air duct crawling nut-case? It was astronomical! Yet, here she was: not knowing what to do.

Slowly she began to turn away from him, but from the darkness she could hear the light tapping of his feet hitting the ground. The madman was coming for her, with his knife to boot! She couldn't retain her calm, running as fast as she could. The fear for her life was so great that she couldn't help but wonder what it was that the new government would do with men like this once it established itself.

Would it be fitting for her to die in such a manner? Of course not, having always believed in the theory that _everything happens for a reason_ she couldn't believe that this was to be her ultimate fate! No, she'd most certainly die a liberator!

Coming around the corner she felt hope enter her mind as the elevator became visible. Wait, not just the elevators: There was a man there! Things truly did happen for a reason!

The sound of the pursuer seemed to stop just as she saw the man. The psycho didn't want to go up against two people at once! Terror entered her mind once more when it looked like the man was about to enter the elevator before she'd made it.

"Wait!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

The man quickly complied, waiting for her. He turned out to be the Professor's lab assistant, and Diana was quick to come up with a cover story for why she was down here to begging with. The witless man on the other hand probably would have believed her if she'd said she was from Pluto and had a pair of horns; the way he looked at her showed that he obviously had her on mind, or more specifically her body. Apparently she hadn't de-beautified herself well enough to keep the man's eyes off her.

_All low level male grunts are the same_, she thought, but then realized this was a prime opportunity to spread the word even further.

This guy could be another member in her uprising; she just had to play him right. Maybe showing him some eye candy and a bit of ego stroking would be all she'd need to turn him to their side. It wasn't a glamorous job, but the more the merrier and she'd never passed up potential members, no matter what she had to stoop to in the process.

_Plus, he's kind of cute, in that witless hick sort of way…_

No doubt it would be easy to get with him and bit-by-bit feed him information until it became apparent that he was ready to be told the full truth. It was all part of a simple gender-versus-gender game that she had come to master over the years.

_You totally are staring at him, you whore!_ Was what the back of her mind screamed.

No, she had complete control of herself, and her actions. She had never been distracted from her goal, and this was no different. He was another man who'd stoop to kissing her feet before finally being exposed to the cleansing light of her message.

_I will have my vengeance. One way or another they'll all pay for Delanias._

-----


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – Part 4 **

"_Death is swallowed up in victory. O Death where is thy sting, O Grave where is thy victory?" _– Paul of Tarsus, in _I Corinthians_ 15:54 – 56

"_Men fear death, as children fear to go in the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased with tales, so is the other."_ – Francis Bacon, _Essays, 2, 'Of Death'_

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**10:00 A.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

-----

Soundlessly she waited within her cell. The newborn, one who used to be of tanned flesh, known as Maria, now waited behind the transparent walls placed between her, and her captors. She had been born into a new race, her own psychotic tendencies keeping her from comprehending the situation she had been placed within…or, so the men who held her captive were lead to believe.

In actuality, within her mind there was a battle, one opinion fighting against another. One thought that she was a fresh born, while another believed her to be much older than her time within these confining walls. One was influenced by _the voice_ that spoke to her through stressful emotions, guiding her to what felt like self-preservation, while another voice, one that spoke to her from within, told her that there was something wrong about this, and that she was something completely different than what she saw. Was it possible to be something other than what you see?

_It's so confusing_, she thought, grinding claws against the floor. _While I sit here alone – a captive – I am being told to remain calm by someone who won't reveal their presence. I shouldn't have to listen to anyone! I am capable of killing these people who carelessly keep me here, yet this voice tells me to remain still. Why? Maybe she wants me to be their pet. _

That is what her inner voice told her, but the other side, the one loyal to the voice quickly responded:

_But I do not know what I am, and the voice seems to know so much about me, and the nature of my prison. I am meant to follow __**Her**__, and for loyalty I shall receive most wonderful gifts, and insurmountable love. _

She pressed her hands against the floor, tail flicking idly behind, as she readjusted herself into a crouched position. This, outside voice was the dominant power passing through her mind, and the self-voice of defiance once again slipped away in defeat. _I am a killer, and for __**Her**__ I should lay down my life and prepare for revelation of love, and understanding. This is law, for __**The Hive**__ is the only great power in the universe, and it shall be worshipped as such. _

_**That is correct, you, my most special of daughters. **_

She perked up at the sound, raising her head in excitement. The Voice's return caused elation to race through the drone's body, and she knew that this was the one true mother; the creator from which all existed to serve.

_**You, my child, are part of the grand enterprise that will complete a great celestial unity, from which every being will be engulfed in one black abyss. You are special because you alone can begin the greater immersion, for you know the doubters – our prey – better than any other member of my brood, and because of that you will help bring about their destruction. **_

_I should do anything, so long as it makes you happy,_ was the female's faithful reply. Her head bowed for the invisible presence, and her muscles were relaxed at the feeling of the voice. However, even with relaxation her curiosity could not be silenced. She needed to know why it was that this voice possessed so much power, and why she was so inclined to follow it without question. _I must know what you are so that I can fully comprehend what it is that you ask of me._

_**Of course, I knew that you were constantly living in speculation surrounding my mysterious nature, sweet child. Rather than explain to you in words, I should like it that you see your True Mother as she is, with nothing lost in translation. Open your mind, child.**_

Suddenly the drone found herself travelling through space, in the black of the abyss far outside the humans and her prison. Planets rushed by her, vessels of human, and other species also occasionally dotted her high speed environment, but they quickly disappeared behind her each and every time as she was rushed through space and time at a substantially impossible rate. At the end of what seemed to be a tunnel of high-speed travel there was a single green dot. As she approached it the sphere only appeared larger, and soon enough she could make out the blue of oceans, the yellow of deserts, and of course great forests that made up most of the planet's surface.

_**See my kingdom; your homeland. Here you will always be welcomed.**_

Descending to its surface the entire thing took shape in great detail. Herds of great beasts being stalked by great black predators, who only resembled the female in physical design, but in size she just couldn't compare, for they were massive. They stalked their prey with such grace that it almost seemed like a game, one which the hunters could joke about later, after the prey had been beaten and consumed.

_**You shall grow acquainted with your brothers later, but for now I am required to meet with you as you had wished.**_

Soon she was thrust into a deep, gaping hole by some unseen force. The walls of this unnatural cave were coated in a substance that had an odd sense of love for the drone. It was her. This _stuff_ was the material of which homes were made for her and all her siblings.

_**Welcome home, my child. **_

When she'd reached the end of the tunnel she was suddenly hovering in mid-air before a great being, in both size, and wisdom. _She_ was hung to the ceiling of her chain by that special material that warmed the heart, her head being adorned by a crown of beauty, which only nature could have created. She was huge, bigger than anything the drone's memory could recall, and her size was only increased by the organic sack which connect to her abdomen and stretched across the entire chamber, and occasionally this external organ would deposit something on the ground with a wet 'slurp' to join the rest that covered the floor. _The children_.

The great being smiled at her from where she hovered. Small limbs on the Great One's chest beckoning to her, thick saliva was sliding from her translucent teeth as she cooed for her young daughter's mind. _**She**_ was a malevolent force the likes of which was unknown to the virgin mind of the new drone.

_**You know who I am, Child?**_

_You are the great one_. The drone didn't know how to respond to the questions of one that seemed so beautiful; so perfect.

_**That is true, but that is what our enemies should call me. You should refer to me as **__**Mother**__**. I am the Empress, the one who controls our race and shall lead us into an age of prosperity. For our race, I am Alpha, I am Omega, and you are but a single child in my endless Brood…but you are the most important piece of my endless puzzle. You shall help me bring about Eternity. **_

_How am I special?_ She was puzzled by the Empress' comments. She had no idea what this Eternity was and how it was important to the Empress. _I am small, and insignificant before you, Mother, and many of you other children; my siblings. _

_**But you have a connection to the…Humans, as they like to be called. Your mind has something that links you to them that is unmatched by any other member of my congregation. In many ways you are in fact human, but you are, without a doubt, one of my children. For that I have taken you in and for that you are a part of the Infinite Unity. From this day forth you shall be addressed as Key, for you are the only way to opening the way to OUR universe. **_

_What is it about me that should make you entrust so much confidence? _The drone was puzzled. The Empress had endless power, and she knew that, yet the fate of such a being's plan depended on her, a single, worthless pawn who wasn't worthy of such Royalty's audience.

Key could almost hear the Empress laugh. The Empress had read her thoughts!

_**There is your human side making itself known to all of us. It's what makes you feel insignificant before me, as most other races would. I love all of my children, and that includes one as small as you. The fate of our race has been judged many times, and it is always the smallest of us who continue the species. Now, look at how we thrive. My power reaches over many planets, over many broods, kings and queens, they all bow to me, yet I love each and every one of them as equally as I do you right now. In fact: Every member of The Hive loves you as much as I. Our love, our will to survive makes us superior to the pathetic, lesser beings across the galaxy, those who constantly degrade us, treating us as animals, and hunting us like common game. Here, you feel infinite love, and that is one of our many advantages over the inferiors. **_

At this point Key felt something rush through her mind. These were feelings she hadn't felt at all while she was captive, and they made her shudder and cry out in bliss. Feelings of such joy, such acceptances, all directed towards her at once. The universe appeared, clear, and in that moment her inner voice was obliterated without putting up a fight. As of this moment she was a part of the one, true **Infinite Unity**.

_**Now rest easy, child, for there is much work to be done. **_

When she looked up she was dismayed to not find the Empress, but the walls of her containment cell, being as blank as they ever had been. No hive. No Empress. Just the empty stare of the light reflecting off the white walls. The entire venture had been an illusion, yet she knew the presence was real. The love still rushed through her mind like a raging fire, and lit her systems at full alertness.

_**My precious Key, it is up to you now to make sure my voice is heard. Soon enough all those who doubted me shall tremble before my mere words! **_

Key jumped happily hissing as the voice reappeared, even though the Hive had disappeared from her mind. The voice of her True Mother, her Empress, was all she'd need to press on with her mission. It was her duty to the one who brought her life.

_**The Humans falter, and they're precious system has begun its unavoidable destruction. You are my voice, my Key into their entire structure, and with your assistance we, the Perfect Race shall consume them. The humans, the Hunters, and all their precious technology, all of it will be consumed into our Unity and all who dare oppose us shall be swept away in raging fire of passion. **_

_What would you have me do to assist you with such a monumental task, my Empress? _It was a simple question, yet one that had still yet to be answered.

_**Spy on them, Child. Watch, and study each and every one of their actions and I assure you that you will know when our time of rapture has emerged. When such a time arrives I will come forth once more and instruct you in what must be done. Until then, stay quiet, sit still and do as They expect of you, always remembering that you are a part of the greatest race to ever grace the universe. You are a part of the Infinite Unity, which means when they have all perished you shall remain, strong, superior and in control of a universe of pleasures reserved for us alone. Everyone who contains you now will be consumed in our universal cleansing, and you shall be their master in the next life. **_

Key loved this talk of power. Not just because of how it sounded, but because she knew in her heart that it was destined to happen, and she would be the key to it all. She'd bring about the beginning of the end of Man, and every other race that dared to defy The Hive. For that she would receive insurmountable praise by the True Mother, and every one of her siblings in the Infinite Unity. It didn't seem right to be thinking about self-glory, but something in the back of her mind, something alien to the drone demanded that she be credited, and praised for her part in the future reign; the desire to be at the Empress' side when the whole ordeal was dead and done.

_**Stay calm, my child. Remember, you mustn't make any plans until I have directly ordered you to do so. Look to the window, right now. Look outside your container: One of your captors has returned, and he mustn't know of our connection, or else he should grow weary. They are not a stupid species, even in their obvious inferiority. They know of our communication, and if he grew suspicious he is in position to destroy you, and nothing the Hive could do would save you if he chose to finish his experiment right here and now. Be strong, for through this trial you shall become the bringer of your captives doom. **_

Key looked over to the barrier with an angry snarl, looking to see if what the Empress said was true. Sure enough there was a man standing behind the glass, sitting in his chair and half-watching Key, and half-reading some papers he had placed atop his lap. This was the same man that had hardly reacted to her initial rage upon her awakening; the one who'd stood his ground when she'd charged the clear barrier. He was strong, he was smart…and now because of him the Empress was leaving her early. Now there was yet another reason this man should die horribly!

_When I escape I will kill you, and you will beg for mercy, which I will not be willing to give. Soon as the Empress commands of it you will be out of your chair…and I will feast upon your flesh. _

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO**

**OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**11:05 STANDARD SECTOR TIME**

-----

Professor Anton Duke studied the specimen, who had for several minutes now seemed to be in a sort of dream-like trance, staring at something he couldn't see. If it weren't for the fact that she was standing, body in movement, the life read-outs would have suggested she were sleeping and having a pleasant dream. Was there something going on with the mind of the specimen?

_Of course there is, she was a loony,_ he reminded himself, before shoving his documents back into the file cabinet. He had to remember that he was dealing with an insane woman who was now in the body of a killer. Her actions were not supposed to be explainable, just strange in any condition.

Shaking his head he turned his attention away from the specimen, who was distracting him way too much. Right now Duke couldn't allow himself to be distracted by his experiment. The stakes had gotten much too high, and now at the pinnacle of his work someone was trying to shut him down, or endanger the entire station's well-being by bringing in the Feds. Why couldn't anyone understand why he was doing this? He had never been a selfish man, never! He didn't give a damn what people thought of his social behavior, but damnit, no one had the right to write a report degrading him. No one knew why he was here, or the nature of his experiment, so they all had no right to tattle over minor things such as him being _rude._

No one on the station understood passion, at least not on the same level as he. Had anyone else aboard this station given everything to save what they loved? Probably not, but he couldn't be completely sure.

All he was sure of was his own past…

_-----_

_**MEDICAL STATION FREDRICK **_

_**IN ORBIT WITH PLANET: DELTAIS-X **_

_**January 7, 2198 **_

_**3:00 P.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME**_

_-----_

_A young man in his dress shirt and pants stood beside a doctor, who was pushing a test tube into his lab coat's pocket. The vial had been filled with blood. They stared towards one another, faces expressing their emotions accurately. The face of the young man was grim, full of rage, mixed with depression. These eyes were connected with those of the doctor, who returned a grim glance. This was not a happy union, and neither seemed willing to speak. _

_Beside them was a man who was stretched across a table. He was connected with several machines, respirators working at an accelerated pace. His skin was pale, and dotted with red, sickly bumps, his eyes shut in a drug induced sleep. It was almost peaceful, in a sick, medical sort of way. The way his chest raised slowly, up and down, with each machine powered breath. This was a mechanical sleep. _

"_I thought you said he was getting better!" The young man shouted, clenching his right fist. He was no longer willing to stay quiet in the presence of the older man. _

"_Listen, calm down, sir," the doctor said, alarmed by the young man's intense reaction. "We're doing everything we can with your father, but you see, his condition is a very rare one. We STILL don't know how to handle it properly, so to expect a full recovery in such a short time wasn't smart on your part."_

"_Don't __**you **__fuck with me, Doc," the younger man instantly responded. He grabbed the doctor by the sleeve of his lab coat and pulled him aside so that they once again met each others' eyes. "I have a degree in genetic research, and am a professional too, BUT I also know his condition was under control for several years after his first outbreak…NOW, after constant positive reports, you're telling me his condition has declined? You're telling me you noticed no sign of decline before he entered this coma?"_

"_Exactly." The doctor was very direct, and stern with his reply so there would be no miscommunication. "Now, Mister Duke, your father can be put in cryogenic freezing until we have a better way of handling his condition, or until you have enough money to pay for the full-scale operation to remove the condition. It's your choice, son." The doctor had had it with the angry young man and quickly turned and walked as fast as he could without running, not wanting to show the young man that he was frightened by his temper. _

_The young man could've followed, because he certainly had a lot more things to shout at the doctor, but instead opted on staying behind. Anton sat still, staring blindly off in the doctor's direction, not really knowing how to respond to the choices he'd be presented. He couldn't let his father die, yet at the same time he didn't have the money to pay for such an operation. If only his old man would wake up and answer for him! This shouldn't be his decision to make, yet here he was with it thrust upon him. _

_There was no way his sister could pay for the operation, for she was a school teacher, and he was a genetic engineer. It would have to be him who decided whether or not his father's life was worth preserving. He had no mother, no other member of his family left living, aside from Lauren, and of course his dad, who now lay in a death bed. His mom and two other sisters had died in a shuttle crash several years ago and his father had supported both his remaining children; had put Anton through College. He owed everything to the man, yet here he was unable to decide what was right. _

"_I'm going to have to talk this out with my sister," he finally responded, turning to exit the room. The doctor wasn't there to hear it, but Anton hadn't been paying attention to whether or not he was alone, or not. _

_Making his way to the waiting room he was joined by a young woman who wore a black shirt and slacks. They embraced each other in a tight hug before moving back to face each other. Both of their faces reflected the seriousness of the situation. They were both here for the same purpose. _

"_If dad's going to have a chance of living we're going to have to put him in the freezer," he stated solemnly, pushed his hands into his pockets and looking at the hospital wall. "His condition has declined rapidly over the last couple of hours and they're gonna need to go through with __**the **__major operation that we discussed if he is to survive…" _

"_It's that bad is it?" she asked, sitting down. "What's the cost? Of the operation, that is."_

"_Too much for us as it is," he bitterly responded. He looked over to her and the siblings' eyes connected. They both knew how serious this was, and they both knew that neither of them wanted their father to miserably slip away in his illness. _

_There was a simple, yet strong connection between these two siblings, having been through many family tragedies together. They were both there for their father when he needed it, and had both been paying for his medical bills, even though he protested it. This joint labor was what kept this brother-sister pairing strong. _

"_I'm going to take the job I was offered by the Lancer Corporation," the man finally responded. "You won't see me for a long time…maybe even a couple of years, but if I succeed in what I've set out on doing I'm sure that it'll be enough to pay for the operation." _

"_But, Anton, that's a dangerous field!" Lauren's expression, and tone of voice was one of alarm. "Working with illegal xenomorphic specimens is incredibly dangerous, and if the government found out you could be put away for life!" Her voice slipped into a whisper. "Anton…we both love dad, but I'm not prepared to lose my father, and little brother. Have you thought this all the way through?" _

"_I have…"_

_-----_

Professor Duke looked at the specimen through the glass. "Five biological answers to five genetic questions and the primary task of my being here shall be complete," he whispered to himself, clutching at a pocket watch that had been hidden within his desk. "My time here is running out, and I couldn't be happier…just couldn't be happier."

Looking up at the specimen one more time he sighed, knowing how everything was going to end. Actually, he was knowing and not doing anything to stop it. What happened to her was none of his business. After all: he was paid by Lancer, and Lancer owned anything that happened aboard this station. Once he left this floating space-turd he could return to his true work with insects and plants; where he belonged.

"I made a promise so long ago that I can't remember when it was that this whole thing started," he said to himself, now knowing why he said it.

There was a loud chime. Anton looked to the clock mounted on the far wall.

It was time for lunch already? Man, time sure seemed to fly by when you were recollecting on your past and future. It wasn't the work week so it wasn't like he could get anything done without the minor assistances of Ernest.

"I wonder what the news has to say." With that Duke got up and left the lab. Everyone always gathered to watch the News transmissions at Lunch. They were five to six days old when the transmissions arrived, but it was still News to the crew of the Julio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – Part 5 **

"_Everything that is really great and inspiring is created by the individual who can labor in freedom."_ – Albert Einstein, in _Out of My Later Years_ (1950)

"Freedom is the freedom to say two plus two equal four. If that is given, all else follows" – George Orwell, _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ (1949)

"_The Horrible thing about the Two Minutes Hate was not that one was obliged to act a part, but that it was impossible to avoid joining in." _– George Orwell, _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ (1949), Chapter 1

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**FEMALE LIVING QUARTERS **

**OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**11:30 A.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

-----

Alone in her room Diana sat on the edge of her bed.

Breathing deeply she ran her hand over the pages of a book she'd kept in her dresser. Every signature she'd collected throughout her rebel period was collected within these delicate pages, which could be destroyed in an instant if she were ever to be discovered. If a single match was lit and placed beside the journal, even if only for a fraction of a second it would be engulfed in a ball of fire, disappearing entirely within a matter of seconds.

This was only one of many items that were intended to be disposable for the protection of the society she was a part of. You were not to sell out your partners, no matter what you were subjected to. Because of this it was rare for Diana to memorize any member's names, using codes instead. That way if she were ever discovered their names and connection to her could be destroyed in an instant.

Diana only wore her jeans and a black sports bra. Her hair was messed, and her eyes sagged, and stayed only half-lidded, tired from having spent hours reading. The organization had just grown to thirty members of the crew, but she still didn't have anyone within the security force, which needless to say complicated things if the rebellion were to occur while they were aboard this ship, but regardless in her heart she knew that her followers were ready to do what needed to be done when the time finally came along, and she had done here homework to make sure it went smoothly.

Arching her back she yawned. She'd been up all night collecting information on the status of the station. From technical readouts, to computer programs, she'd made sure to read up on just about everything she could before finally falling asleep early in the morning. Everything was laid out as she had planned, but at the same time she was behind schedule. At this point in time she could receive a transmission from her command at any time, and she'd have to respond appropriately to it.

_What about Ernest? Are you done with him? _

The lab assistant had been drawn to her almost instantaneously, like a moth to the reassuring glow of a streetlamp. Wearing a pair tight shorts and a top that gave some cleavage had a way of making things slip from a man's mouth, and Ernest was no different. During her time organizing with him the other day she had learned quite a bit about Professor Duke's activities, and why he could be a valuable asset to the rebellion.

Ernest himself seemed an unlikely candidate for the rebellion.

The Professor was working with genetics that Ernest said could cure some of mankind's most troublesome viruses, both alien, and natural.

Even though he wasn't the most likable fella, Diana knew that people respected him, even if they weren't willing to admit to it aloud.

_But how are you going to get close to him?_

It would be more difficult to get to the professor, considering he already had a girl-toy. Amanda was a rotten whore, who wasn't worth anyone's time…but her body was undeniably attractive to the male mind, meaning that Diana couldn't pull the same shtick she'd done with Ernest.

_He's a smart mother fucker. Amanda is a dumb whore. _

That's when Diana knew how she could get to the good Professor: his brain. She wouldn't say that she was smart on the subjects he handled, but surely if he was presented with someone of sexual appeal that also managed to stimulate his mind he'd dump Amanda in an instant.

Diana knew this because she'd seen the alleged "couple" during mealtimes and could instantly tell that Professor Duke didn't care for her, other than the fact that she provided him physical needs. Diana would just have to be better (which she knew she was), and the man would be hers. From there she'd get closer and closer to him, get inside his mind and get him to see the importance of overthrowing the current government.

_You just need a formal introduction with him…without Amanda being on his heels. _

Checking the clock Diana saw that it was eleven forty-five, which meant fifteen minutes until the lunch hour. That's where she'd encounter the professor and make her move, but first she had to get Amanda out of the position of joining him.

_Move now you idiot! _

Diana quickly grabbed a form fitting t-shirt and pulled it over her head as she jogged out of her room. Smoothly the garment slid down her flesh, covering the scar that ran up her stomach.

She knew where Amanda would be at this time, and only hoped that she wouldn't miss her, because this could be the last chance to establish contact with Duke before things got ugly.

_Move, move, you can't let that whore make it to him in time! _

Amanda would be at the gym where she'd be doing a forty minute walk on the treadmill. The blonde did this every single day just before lunch almost religiously, and Diana had to hope today wasn't one of the days the bitch took off, choosing instead to work out in an_other_ room, working very different machines.

_Just up ahead, you can't miss it._

Just up ahead were the doors that lead into the gym. Diana moved in quickly, looking through the window. After a bit of looking her eyes centered on the treadmills, looking for the Professor's blonde.

At first she couldn't tell whether or not it was Amanda, or not, but eventually she was able to make out the simple minded bitch by her pink top. Diana had made it in time, but she had to act now before time ran out.

_Come on, you know how to do this…_

Using a screwdriver that had been retrieved from the back pocket of her jeans she was able to pull open the command council beside the steel doors.

Diana ran her dirty fingernails along the various wires, looking for the one that led to the security HQ. This entire thing would be no good if security came along to fix it seconds after she'd finished fucking the damn thing up.

The security chord was blue, so it was easy to locate and follow to its source. Clip, one snip of her cutters and the security relay to the door's console was cut off entirely.

Inside Amanda's pace on the treadmill was beginning to decline. In a matter of seconds she had gone from a brisk jog to a casual stroll. She was coming to a stop, and yet Diana was still there fumbling with the door controls.

Seeing this through the window only panicked the young woman, causing her hands to move along the wires at a faster rate than was necessary.

_Oh shit, shit, shit! C'mon, you've practiced this before…slow, easy breaths now, you can't let yourself get caught when you're this far in the game. _

To lock the doors she just had to cross the red and green wires, and that would cause an emergency shutdown that could only be corrected manually.

Were her hand's sweaty? No time to think about that; just had to concentrate on the task.

"Oh shit!" Diana cursed under her breath, seeing that Amanda was now off the treadmill and making her way to collect her bag before leaving the gym entirely, and the first thing she'd see outside the doors was the female technician tampering with the equipment. Maybe she could say she was fixing the doors, but what if Amanda wasn't as dumb as she appeared? No! Diana couldn't take any chances. She had to shut up the console, or finish this right now!

_Amanda's coming to the door…_

With a quick movement Diana gripped the cables, pulled back their plastic casings and connected their strands of copper within. There was a spark and with a hiss the machine reacted, a light above the door flashing red to indicate a malfunction.

Normally this would alert the security, but she'd cut that cable so now the only way anyone would discover the situation regarding the door was if they stumbled upon it.

_Now make a clean get away. _

Sealing the box Diana got up and strolled off acting as if nothing had happened. Just as she'd rounded the corner she began to hear the pounding of someone in the gym slamming their fists against the door (probably Amanda).

_Play it cool, girl. You made it, now play it cool. You're going to have to make that Professor think you came out of his dreams. _

Diana didn't look back as she strutted down the hall, resting a hand casually on her hips, which swayed with each step she took. She was playing it cool, while preparing to play it sexy once she got to the professor, but her heart still froze when she passed a security officer who happened to cross her path. Once he'd passed her she'd looked back, wanting to see where he was going. She softly exhaled in relief when he took a turn to the right. He wasn't going to the gym, meaning she was in the clear.

_It's time to play it sexy. So long Amanda, you dumb bitch. Your man is about to show you how much he really cares about you. _

-----

RESEARCH STATION JULIO

MESS HALL

OCTOBER 26, 2203

11:40 A.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME

-----

Professor Duke had arrived for lunch early that day, and hadn't been too excited about the day's selection, which included chili, and a salad. He'd gone with the salad, which he ungratefully munched down on. Ocasionally he'd look up to the television monitor to see if it was fixed, but when he saw it still was black he returned to his meal.

_Funny that they aren't showing anything at this time of day. _

Beside him sat Ernest, who always ate lunch at an early time, wanting to ask to Professor what he wanted to have done before Amanda showed up, because once she got there he typically had no time to have a one-on-one conversation with the researcher.

"No, I have no problem with you taking your weekends off," Duke said through a mouthful of spinach. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't allow my accomplice his much needed period of relaxation? No, even though I am fascinated by the subject and could work endlessly on it personally I can respect that you do not want to be in the company of my creation _all _the time."

"You got that right; that bitch scares me," Ernest shrugged, having already finished his chili, and was ready to go as soon as he'd finished discussing these few matters with the professor. "Well, sir, you know how much I appreciate these breaks. I just can't stand being around all this genetic stuff all the time. I'm not on your level of thinking, and it just makes my head spin thinking about it."

Anton Duke laughed.

"It is understandable that you can't enjoy these things as much as I. You're just a hired hand and you've been most helpful during these long months of research. Me, the brains, and you the muscle; what a good team we've made!"

"Well, I suppose you're right about us making a good team…" Ernest didn't want to tell the professor how much he hated this job. Especially since Duke seemed to be in such a good mood today.

"You know I really am feeling about the progress on our experiment, and within this week we'll be sending our first transmission to Lancer, and from there we start to earn our profit…Then we begin the countdown to when we can return home."

"Can't wait for that."

Professor Duke leaned over to Ernest, resting a hand on his shoulder, his lips forming into a large, toothy smile. Ernest couldn't help but shiver, wondering if this pleasant attitude was only the opening act for the eventual scolding over something Ernest _may _have done. Anton Duke was good at pulling off a Good-Cop, Bad-Cop routine all by himself.

"I feel so good that I could sing, Ernest…I finally feel like an individual again, and not just a simple corporate tool – I'm sure you know that feeling. In fact, I feel so good that I may just kick that bitch Amanda out of my life for the rest of my stay on this station."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Duke met Ernest's response with another laugh, a hand slapping the assistant's shoulder.

"You heard me right, son. I've had enough of that stupid whore…she's more of a hassle than you could ever imagine. Always talking, on, and on, and on about the simplest of human tasks! She yammers on, and on, and on! I can't believe people like that exist in the first place."

"Excuse me, sir, but if you hate people like her so much why have you spent so much time with her for the past three months?" The professor's comments confused Ernest.

"Listen, Ernest, I thought you already knew this but: this job is a lot of stress. When I first got with her it was just because she was **there**, and my body was under so much tension that it wanted to release primal energies and she was the way to do that. I really do not care about her, and now that much of my stress has been lifted from my shoulders I feel as though I'm a man who has carried a load of bricks on his back for several years, but now, suddenly, those bricks have gone. Poof!"

Ernest shivered, somewhat in disgust, and somewhat in understanding. He'd never thought that the Professor actually cared about Amanda, but it still felt good (and sickening) hearing the words coming from the horse's mouth, as opposed to relying on his own theories.

"Ernest, my boy, I have to ask you: What is there to be said about fait?"

Ernest was taken aback by the professor's question, staring at him blankly, as his tongue seemed to form into knots in the back of his throat. How was he supposed to answer **that**?

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that..?"

Professor Duke sighed, obviously frustrated by his assistant's response.

"Fate, Ernest, F-A-T-E, fate! You know, destiny, all things happen for a reason, that stuff?"

"Oh yes, I know _that, _sir," Ernest said, a mental groan running through his mind.

"What do you think it all means? Us being here; together aboard this station…what series of events could have lead up to our working together? And where will this whole thing lead to in the end? These are the questions that I ask you, Ernest."

"Well I certainly believe everyone does things that lead to other things…That everything you do physically will have a consequence that you may, or may not be capable of predicting in advance."

The Professor nodded, his eyes tilting down towards his salad. His hands gave no sign that he was about pick up his fork, so Ernest decided that he was pondering something. Suddenly the eyes returned back to their prior position to connect with Ernest's.

"What about your thoughts? Do you think your thoughts could result in consequences in the real world? The human mind can just come up with the most gruesome of thoughts, ideas, and plots."

"Well, I don't think what you think can have any effect one someone outside the reach of your own imagination. No, I don't think that thought can be compared to actually following through with a thought. I mean, you can't arrest someone for _thinking _about brutally murdering someone."

"Yes…you have a point."

Duke's eyes connected with Ernest, and Ernest could feel electricity in the air as a shiver ran down his spine. There was an intense fire focused in Anton's eyes, and it made all the cheer slip away from Ernest. He hadn't done anything to upset the professor, did he? No…nothing he could recall doing would be worth a stare such as this.

"So, do I get the rest of the day off?" Ernest quickly changed the subject. He wanted to make his exit now before things had a chance to escalate between him and Duke.

"Of course, of course, just make sure to enjoy yourself, Ernest-boy…Just make sure to feed the subject before you retreat to…whatever you do when you're not working; I really don't care. Just make sure to feed her today."

"I'll do that…"

Ernest got up and made his way out of the cafeteria, leaving the professor by himself.

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**STATION SECURITY HQ **

**OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**11:50 STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

**FILTERING NEWS STATION VIDEO FEED **

-----

Officer Willis pulled a cigarette to his lips and silently puffed. He'd woken up early in the morning, and had been watching video feed from the local news station for several hours now. What was being received in the transmissions did not bring him cheer.

"What do we do, Captain?" the young southern guard who'd captured the toe collecting lunatic asked while checking his watch. "In a few minutes everyone is going to be having lunch and they'll want to know where their daily news is."

"I know, I know, just sit down," Willis snapped. "I'm trying to find that out right now, and would appreciate it if you didn't try to complicate things.

"Let Officer Willis have the time and space to do what he needs to do," Officer Eyehook stated for all in the room to hear.

In Willis' lap sat the company manual on how a security officer was to handle just about any possible situation. His fingers flipped through its pages, trying to find the right subject.

"Man, they go to Dancia, and Dwells!" Officer Sealy – a recruit of Hispanic descent – shouted. "We got to get off this station and back to the central planets; get to the protection of the marines!"

"Hrrrruf," Willis grumbled, gripping the guard's shoulder and slamming him against the wall. "We are not leaving this station! If what the news report says is true than we cannot put the lives of company employees on the line because of our own cowardice. Right now those pirates are roaming the empty space between planetary systems and if they found our escape shuttle…well, Let's just say it would be a really bad day for our mothers."

He flipped through the book once more before finding his proper page. Leaving the rattled guard behind he began to pace while he used his finger to mark his place on the paper.

"The rebels shouldn't be fucked with anymore," Officer Murphy said, his sidearm hanging from its holster which rested upon the thigh of his right leg.

"Listen!" Willis repeatedly jabbed his finger against the section of the book he'd been reading to get the rest of the security force's attention. "_In case of war, or political unrest station is to undergo precaution area measures and wait for word of the USCM before lifting these measures. _It then goes on to say: _Security forces should conduct a search of all station personnel in order to confirm them as citizens and not possible traitors against the current human government."_

Everyone in the room stared at Willis for a few quiet moments. Before Officer Murphy coughed you could have heard a pin drop.

"So what do we do…ummm…exactly?" A guard by the name of Dennis asked. Denis was the only black member of the security force, and was also the newest recruit.

"We're going to start by locking down all unused levels of the station," Willis began. "We will not allow the citizens to see the news footage we just viewed, but instead we will give them a brief summary explaining our actions."

"We're just going to say there's a disturbance," Murphy said to finish Lancer's comment.

Willis nodded and turned back to the other guards. They all seemed nervous, even the older ones, but Daniel knew that they had been trained well enough to handle this situation once they got over the initial shock of the entire situation.

"We will lock away all weapons not being used by members of the security force. This means all private arms owned by the men and women of this station. This safe's lock can only be unlocked by the combination of three keys that will be carried by Officer Murphy, Officer Eyehook, and me.

"From there we shall begin searching the station for hints of the rebellion's presence. If this presence is found we will detain those individuals who openly and forcefully revolt against the current political administration."

"And what if the citizens don't agree to give up their own private arms?" the Southern guard George asked, his arm still bandaged from his attack in the kitchen.

"Then they shall be arrested by the power invested in us by the Lancer Corporation to keep the peace. Anyone who refuses to give up a firearm or any other form of lethal weapon is considered a possible threat, and will have to be dealt with forcefully if necessary."

Willis was firm with his address, not wanting anything to be misinterpreted. As the security force they'd have to rise to this situation with dignity, and respect. Take the ram by the horns, as some people would say.

"In a few minutes the employees of the Lancer Corporation shall all be assembled and ready in the mess hall for lunch. They will wonder why they are not receiving their daily newscast, and it will be up to us to tell them the brief overview of what has happened, but we mustn't let them learn the severity of this predicament. Trust me, the last thing you want on your hands is a panic…People die when they panic, and panic leads to riot, and riot leads to possibly more killing.

"We will keep them from panic, and we mustn't let them into our operation. When we dispatch any possible rebels we'll have to be careful about it, because we can't let there be any reason to encourage a revolt aboard this station.

"Does everyone understand?" Willis shouted.

There was that awkward silence again as everyone in the room looked at one another. This would be the most dramatic situation they'd ever been in, and they hadn't had training to deal with them. None had fired their weapons outside of training, and Willis had no idea which one of the new recruits was most likely to panic under pressure, but he knew there would be one somewhere in this group of new bloods.

Officer Murphy coughed again, successfully breaking the pause for a second time.

"Sir yes sir!" every security officer finally shouted in unison.

-----

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO **

**ANIMAL STORAGE**

-----

Ernest could hear the animal sliding down the chute, bleating out cries of panic, hoofs slapping against the metal sides as it tried to pulls itself back up.

The sides were well lubricated, and the surface was smooth. There was no escape once you were in the chute.

There was a thump. Then the light tip-tap of hoofs tapping against a metal floor. A call for its companions it had left behind that were no longer at the animal's side.

These sounds continued for awhile longer as if they were on a loop. They didn't last long and was soon followed by a shriek and the sound of something being slammed against the chute's exit.

The animal cried out in fear. It screamed in pain. And then there was nothing.

Ernest stood by, making no gesture as to what he intended to do. Transfixed, he stared down the sleek tunnel and watched as the exit was splattered with red.

_It's funny how I'm revolted by this, yet keep on doing it,_ he thought to himself, his lips forming into a thin smile.

A gate had already closed at the chute's exit. Preventing whatever was at the entrance of the chute from getting up the chute and into the compound. The Professor's experiment. His special girl. The merciless killer.

Reaching up he pressed a red button which flashed above the entrance of the feeding tube. Firmly he applied pressure to the blinking circle with his thumb and was met with a hiss as the entrance became blocked with a large metal plate.

His job here was done. At least for now they were done.

Leaving the animal storage chamber Ernest couldn't help but reflect on the past several months he'd spent within the lonely confines of the Julio. It was actually funny how he stuck around when he could have left on any of the supply drops and received his final paycheck within a week.

But he didn't leave.

Moving into the elevator he pressed the button for the floor that contained his private chamber. He slept within a chamber at the top floor of the station. It was far away from the work place, and the mess hall, but its common room allowed the best view of the planet they orbited.

That didn't improve the conditions under which he worked. Ernest had arrived on this station due to a spree of bad luck, so perhaps he'd established that he couldn't do any better than this. Just maybe he'd be working for Professor Duke forever.

No, that was not to be his destiny. After the first few operations he'd jump off on the first supply freighter and get back to the central planets. There he could get a real job. An apartment, maybe find a girl and get married, have some kids…the whole damn package.

It wouldn't pay as good as this assistance job, but at least he'd get to know, and interact with some real people. People who when you said _hello_ would actually respond out of good nature, and not because they wanted something of you.

Ernest realized at that moment as he approached his quarters that what he felt was most lacking most: Human emotion! Everyone aboard the station acted as if they had one specific purpose, and acted it out with great precision: like one giant machine.

People were supposed to come together to make a working organism known as society, but not like this! In a real society they'd enjoy being amongst their peers, sharing laughs, and occasionally talking about things non-business related.

Here, aboard the Julio, everyone seemed fixated on their work. When they weren't doing it they'd talk about it, and when they weren't talking about it they were doing it. If they weren't doing either thing it probably meant they were asleep!

Even that girl he'd just met: Diana. She under her sweet outer shell seemed to be talk to him as if he were a part of a machine she was assembling. It was as though she talked to him, not because she liked him, but because of the possibility of him assisting her in some unknown manner.

Sad to say, if that were the case she was wasting her time. He was just a useless pawn in every employee's game!

Reaching the door to his private sanctuary he flipped opened a console which stuck just beside the door. It flashed at his touch, seeming to come alive.

**ENTER PASS CODE **

Ernest was quick to comply.

**1/23/02**: The date he'd joined the operation.

Silently the door retracted back to allow him entrance to his small pocket of property.

Moving in he sighed collapsing on his bed (the door had automatically sealed behind him). Ernest had had enough of this station and the Professor's experiment for one day. All he could hope for was that the next day he wouldn't have to directly interact with the female test subject.

_That bitch is crazy…she never was human, and now we just set her free from her human body so she could truly live out life as an inhuman. _

Ernest looked over to his bulletin board, where various paper clippings and photos were pinned up. Mainly family and friends from back home, but a few letters were also hung up; ones he'd received from his mother back when he was in college.

_College: Now those were the days when everything seemed possible. How the hell did you end up here, Ernest? _

They say when you're in deep space that what you decorate your chamber with truly brings out your inner spirit, and displays it for all to see. _Your chamber was the passage to your soul,_ is what they always said. That made life funny for Ernest.

He remembered when he'd visited the professor's room one time during the first few months aboard the Julio. Professor Duke kept a gold cross and other religious symbols on his wall and kept an electric Bible beside his computer.

Ernest had never even been to Church, or any other form of mass religion.

Was it odd that Ernest, a nice guy, was the atheist, while the scientist, who performed physical transformation and spent his extra hours with a whore, was the one who was practicing Christianity? Faiths were strange that way.

While Ernest rejected religious sects, Anton Duke seemed to thrive on them. In fact, he practically devoured them as if they were soup and noodles.

Ernest had seen Anton Duke's obsession with spirituality, and couldn't help but be perplexed by it. The professor's involvement had proven itself as another reason to sidestep the station's "Chapel" and deny his self the chance of accepting a faith

It didn't make much sense to Ernest how in this day and age how religion was still so powerful in a culture that had removed its influence from politics decades ago, but rules still remained.

_But people still believe even when it can't help them gain any social status…maybe they are doing something right to still have such large followings. _

Every deep-space station was required to have a spiritual leader for each faith aboard the station. That was a law for human rights that was required of all companies with vessels exceeding crews of a hundred employees.

The research station Julio catered to Buddhist, Jewish, Muslim, and of course, Christian employees. Using space saving techniques this was a very easy process, and it ensured that everyone felt that they were being treated equally.

All groups always congregated in the same room, a projection wall making it easy to change from a scenic Church to a smoke filled shrine. In the center of this _Chapel_ was an altar and atop it was an electronic book that contained Holy Scriptures of every recorded faith.

Each was allowed a ninety minute service a day. They'd have one in the morning, one in the early afternoon, and one night service. But, since Christians were the majority of the population aboard the station they'd get the "Chapel" for three hours on Sundays; when most of the crew was on their break. Also, the priests were allowed to stay during non-service hours for accepting confessions.

Ernest had seen Anton Duke attending multiple services. Though they were mostly the Christian services he'd occasionally spotted the professor in the other groups, holding hands with the other members as if he always attended. He's do the songs, read the verses as if he'd been raised practicing every spiritual belief.

_What on Earth is that man compensating for? No man of science could devote himself to religion unless he feels he's committed some unmentionable sin. _

The faith just had to be a façade to keep his public image intact. Like those mad scientists you always saw in the movies he didn't want to be caught, or stand out, so he jumped aboard the religion train to receive instant glorification.

_What is there to be said about fait? _

That is the question the Anton had asked him back in the mess hall and it still rung through Ernest's mind.

Groaning Ernest approached his computer and opened up a word document. He was due to enter his daily journal post, and the professor's question would be a good topic for the day's entry.

-----

**PROPERTY OF ERNEST BURNS **

**PRIVATE JOURNAL ENTRY **

**OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**ENTRY # 231 **

-----

_**What is there to be said about fate? **_

_Someone asked me that question today and I didn't quite know how to answer it, but perhaps I never understood how the system worked. Working here, in this place…it just gives me a strange sense of longing for something more. Something I can't seem to see, or hear. _

_This place is a hollow shell filled with misery and despair that I think I should lose my mind if I stay within its walls for much longer. There is no logic, or reason behind what happens on this desolate craft, at least nothing I understand. _

_Even as I make a new friend of the opposite sex I can't help but feel disgust when I think of her, or anyone else on this ship. _

_This monster that the professor has created is no more human than the feed it so ruthlessly devours. It is a being without pity, or remorse, and it makes me ask why the professor would use patients with such screwy mental histories for this project? It just seems to make this entire ordeal feel worse. _

_Why is it that I feel as if I've committed murder? _

_There is nothing wrong on the surface of this operation. I mean, sure it breaks the boundaries on several human rights, but it does so it no worse a manner than the government has handled past situations. The Professor claims this can cure things, such as cancer, and I know that would be one of the greatest scientific finds of all time, but I still think this is wrong. _

_Maybe I'm just paranoid…Or maybe I'm the smartest member of this entire crew. _

_I miss my family everyday and only hope that by the end of this I can return to Earth and have a picnic with them in one of the nature reserves. Shit, even counting the number of posts I've made sends chills right up and down my spine! How much longer must I endure this damn place? _

_Oh well. Everything works out in the end. In the meantime I'll just have to make sure to enjoy today's break. They've got some new movies up for private rental that may be worth watching. Think I'll just sit down and watch a nice, long, three hours epic. That should help me forget how lonely it is up here. Those old American business-epic movies that center on business tycoons…they always seem lonely, yet they're always rich. _

_Maybe I'm a day away from making my fortune. _

_-----_

**RESEARCH STATION JULIO**

**LABORATORY CONTAINMENT CELL **

-----

Key hissed, blood streaming from her maw, the slain corpse of her prey lying still, and unmoving beneath her feet. The xenomorph had eaten most of the goat that had been deposited in her cell a few minutes ago, and now returned to her work.

_So very, very busy am I. _

Behind her the white wall was now mostly consumed by a sticky, chitin-like substance that looked as though it were another animal. The test subject had been working at it for the past ten hours, tirelessly tryinging to transform the place into what she saw in her conversation with the Empress.

_I can make this into my own private home_.

She looked to the hole in which her prey always entered from. Her tail swished in anticipation, and excitement. She could sense that something was changing, and that soon she would be called upon by the Empress to carry out her duties as the one true key to their salvation.

_This, my home until She so demands it. Then you humans…your home shall be ours._

_**Don't worry, my child. It has begun. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Makes Perfect: Revolution – The Transmission **

**WELCOME TO LANCER CORP.**

**PLEASE CHOOSE A TOPIC**

…

**SELECTION APPROVED **

**OPENING AUDIO FILE**

**IF YOU ARE HEARING IMPAIRED A TEXT VERSION IS ALSO PROVIDED**

**-----**

**COMPANY INTRODUCTION**

**-----**

The Lancer Corporation has been in existence for some twenty some odd years. During that time acting President, and company Founder George Bailey Lancer has funded some of the most valuable developments of this modern age. From founding colonies, to building orbital research platforms, G.B. Lancer has been considered a pioneer of the modern age. A provided who in the eyes of many is one of humanity's last heroes.

He is a man who has donated billions to the less fortunate, and to the expansion of human controlled space, and all he asks of humanity in return is to live life to their fullest, and as an employee you'll be able to contribute to this noble cause.

Not since the founding of Weyland-Yutani has there been such an explosion of productivity in a virgin company! Founded in 2083 Lancer Corporation Universal has grown into one of mankind's most productive companies, both at home, and in the lab. Most of what you see around you has been brought to you by the generosity of Mister Lancer.

Where would we be medically without the amazing drug Quilsax? Or how about the Slumber-Chambers that operate in hospitals galaxy-wide? These are only two of the things brought to you by the proud men and women who work the science division of Lancer Corporation! Now as we dwell deeper into the closet of unknown biological facts we approach the cures to some of the greatest diseases of all time. With our hard work these diseases shall be no more, and we need all the help we can get.

Now enter into a world of intrigue as you help us bring a better tomorrow!

-----

**INTRODUCTION COMPLETE**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO CHOOSE ANOTHER TOPIC?**

…

**processing **

…

…

**THE SECTION YOU'VE SELECTED REQUIRES A PASSWORD**

**Please Enter Password: **********************

…

…

…

**PASSWORD APPROVED**

**REDIRECTING YOU TO REQUESTED SERVER **

**-----**

**WELCOME TO THE LANCER CORP. ARCHIVES**

**PLEASE CHOOSE WHAT SUBJECT YOU WISH TO EXPLORE…**

…

…

**YOU HAVE CHOSEN: RESEARCH STATION JULIO TRANSMISSIONS**

…

**OPENING FILES**

…

…

**CHOOSE YOUR FILE**

…

…

**YOU HAVE CHOSEN AUDIO NEWS TRANSMISSION OCTOBER 20, 2203**

…

**PLEASE HOLD…**

…

…

**YOUR FILE HAS BEEN OPENED SUCESSFULLY!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **

**-----**

TRANSMISSION FROM NEWS STATION WX-TB2

**RECORDED AND TRANSMITTED OCTOBER 20, 2203 **

**DATE RECEIVED ABOARD STATTION JULIO: OCTOBER 26, 2203 **

**7:00 A.M. STANDARD SECTOR TIME **

**-----**

"This is News Station WX-TB2, The Point, the most trusted name in news within the outer rim colonies. We come to you now with an urgent update. Reporting now is lead Anchor Matt Blanc, live from our orbiting station above the calm oceans of Amber-XZ where it's always summer."

"Good morning, and hello, I'm Matt Blanc bringing you this important news update. We would like to apologize to our viewers located on the outer rim for the lack of video feed, but video takes longer to transmit, and this news just couldn't wait.

"This message comes directly from the USCM and every citizen is expected to comply accordingly depending on local sector laws, and regulations. At this time we are unable to answer any questions other than the ones directly related to our current facts, which are very hazy as it is, so crystal clarity may not be a given.

"On October 18th, 2203 Military and government establishments were unexpectedly, and deliberately attacked by a rebellious force that has of yet remained anonymous, but their goals have been confirmed as hostile. We have lost complete contact with military bases on Dancia, and Dwells, and transmissions to Anterton, and Delta Point have been blurred and fuzzy, but it has been established that all of these bases were attacked by this newly formed terrorist organization.

"The death toll is rising, and all available USCM forces have been called forth to silence these terrorists before they can cause anymore harm, but the government still has issued a rules for the safety of all establishments on the outer rim. Anyone found not following these government issue laws shall be considered suspected conspirators, and will have a court hearing as a result.

"Let me explain what it is that you are expected to do. There are to be no vessels leaving their respective planets, our stations. Pirate vessels have been spotted in regions of the outer rim, and until the USCM frigates arrive space travel is unadvisable. You are safest on your respective colonies, and stations. Do not allow yourself to be exposed to any form of piracy. This means do not accept any vessels into your ports, or hangers, no matter what they may tell you. Unless they provide official USCM clarification you are to close your doors to them.

"You are to lock down all unused portions of your facilities, and your personnel must only operate utilizing minimal living space requirements. This rule particularly applies to deep space platforms. Enemy vessels may try to hack their way aboard your station, so we advise your sealing off all outside layers.

"Also, the USCM expects all independent local military, police, security, and militia forces to take control of their respective locations. In this transmission you will be given a set of things that you must do in order to ensure the safety of your crew, and citizens.

"I repeat once again: There has been a rebellion that has so far resulted in the deaths of hundreds of civilians. Local military bases have been destroyed, or are currently under siege by a strong enemy force of origins unknown. The enemy is confirmed as being human, but what race, cult, or creed is still unknown. They are armed with firearms and small-scale explosive charges, and are not to be confronted if at all possible. The government is doing all it can to ensure the future safety, and prosperity of all stations and colonies. Remember to stay put in your homes, and to follow instructions that are included in this message, written by General Hendrix of the USCM, who are directed towards the armed forces of each individual establishment.

"I am sad to say that this will be our final transmission as the WX-TB2 News Station until this bout reaches an end. The government, and heads of the USCM saw it fit to evacuate the members of this crew to the central worlds, and to seize control of this news platform. From this point on all the news you receive shall come straight from the horse's mouth, without us acting as middlemen.

"I have been proud to be acting as your lead anchor for these past several years, and hate having to leave you during such a dire period of time. All of us here at WX-TB2 wish safety upon each and everyone of our viewers, and hope that we will soon be reporting to you again under more pleasant circumstances…Thank you for your cooperation, now make sure to stay safe.

"This is Mat Blanc and the WX-TB2 News Team signing off."

-----

TRANSMISSION ENDED 


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Makes Perfect: Promises – The Hive **

**The Ramblings of an Empress **

_**It has always been the promise of this Infinite Unity that all shall be consumed in a single living entity, a single organism that should become our empire. We are perfection, and anything else is simply an organism that has yet to be merged with perfection, it's just a simple fact that our foes wish to deny. We were made to adapt, and change to accomplish this task of consumption, and we were made to do this perfectly. They change their environment to survive, but we change everything we are exposed to. The Hive alters worlds, and entire species, and all the others – these worthless species that challenge our genetic supremacy – can do is changing the things around them that complicate their simple lives. The Hunter, the Inventor, all of these races' accomplishments will fail in comparison to Infinity. Even with their precious technology they are helpless before the almighty power of the most sacred Swarm. What is technology, but a cloak to conceal your biologic inferiority to the universe around you? It is absolutely nothing before us. **_

_**For many years I have lived, and for many years have I prospered without so much as a hassle from our foes. It is not because I hid away in my den watching them pass by in my silence, but it is because they cannot question my power. I exist because I am feared, no, I exist because WE are feared. Fear is something that all of these intellectuals have, and it is what connects them to us. They fear us because of our obvious perfection, so they try to contain us, and belittle us in some primitive attempts at ridding themselves of their fear. **_

_**For too long our power has been denied, and made little of by those who have deemed themselves as our intellectual superiors. These creatures who believe us to be their lesser, not worth as much as the desolate caverns in which they banish us. Their views couldn't be further from the truth, because while they hide behind their great structures, their fortresses of the mind, we prosper, and we spread without warning, or haste. We will rise up from beneath them, and they will remember why we are feared. No more shall we be the subjects of their pathetic games. **_

_**The Hunter stalks us, trying to kill us for their personal gain. To them we are simple animals that are meant to be hunt down and butchered. They do this to try and rid themselves of fear. They feel that killing us will allow them to discard their fear of us. They are wrong, for deep down behind their masks they know what fear is, and it isn't steel, or firearms, it is a creature of obsidian which stalks them through their deepest of nightmares. They fear the depths of our hive, and try to control what is uncontrollable. Soon we shall show them who the true Game is, and they will retreat to their ships and try to gather their tribes together to form a coalition, but they are arrogant creatures of selfish thoughts. We shall consume them one vessel at a time, until only their greatest lords remain, and we shall rip their hearts from their body and they will be food. **_

_**The Inventors will try and contain us, study us, seeking to acquire our obvious perfection for their own means. Why do they do this? Same as why the Hunter stalks us: fear. They want to harness out abilities to try and be on an even plane as us, thus eradicating their fear of what goes bump in the night. What they seek is as worthless as the Hunter, but unlike the Hunter their meddling will allow us to consume their race in one fell swoop. They should have learned to stick to their own soft-skinned race, but no, their tampering with what isn't theirs to tamper with will be their first step towards oblivion. Right now they give us a definitive link, a key to the minds of their race which will unlock the doors to consumption. **_

_**I was spawned ages ago from the loins of the greatest of rulers, the one True Mother. She raised, and taught my sisters and I how we would be the future of the race, how we'd bring about the changes that would allow our race to achieve the greatness we'd long deserved. During this time the Hunter and Inventor had yet to even leave the safety of their cribs, incapable of leaving their planets. During this time we competed with another race, one of much greater technologic strength. They were the Dreamers, and with their help – which came quite unwillingly – we were able to spread across the cosmos, forming an empire without lifting a single tool of our own, for we do not need the material goods of another, for we are a disease in the minds of our foes, and like one we take what we need from them and leave them wasted and decrepit. That is what we did to the Dreamers, and like our adversaries now we were technologically inferior to them, but in the end we had consumed their entire kingdom that had spanned a countless number of planets. **_

_**When I came into existence the Dreamers had all been whipped from the Universe, and I was one of many who sat at the Great Mother's side, and she taught me what was important about reproduction and survival. She knew that soon the day would come when others who possessed technology and the capability of trekking the stars would return to us, and her children would need to be capable of learning from her past triumphs so that they could be utilized once more when she was gone. **_

_**For many years I served loyally at her side, a pawn the same as the five other future queens who huddled around Her. She told us of travel and dispersal, the methods at which these scientific minds would crack, and of course the greatest weapon in our arsenal was how to put the fear of the Ancients in the very hearts and souls of any who dared to oppose Eternity. We were Her disciples and agreed with whatever she said without question, for she was the Hive. We all knew our place in this race, and we'd do whatever it took to keep our place in it. **_

_**One by one my sisters left our home world to establish their own broods and I soon remained the lone protector of our Great Mother. During her final decades she shared such information with me, things that are mine alone to know. The weakness of the sentient soul, how to exploit those who deemed themselves superior to our most Perfect Race, these were only a few of the teachings entrusted to me by our one True Empress. Out of all Her hopefuls I was chosen as the one who would reign when she embarked on her final great journey. It was a responsibility I refused to accept, but had if forced upon me by the Great Mother, and it was to be that I would follow this without question. **_

_**One day She simply left the hive and no one ever heard, or felt her presence ever again, and I was left alone with an empire that was suddenly plunged into chaos. It was during this time that the Hunters appeared for the first time, and it is true that during my early years the empire nearly crumbled, and we came close to fading into oblivion like the Dreamers had centuries ago. I couldn't bring myself to control what had once belonged to the Mother, and because of this my sisters died alongside their broods, or were captured and held hostage by this new, vicious race that classified us as Game. **_

_**For one reason, or another Hunters never did make it to our home world. Perhaps they didn't feel threatened, or perhaps it was just because they felt they had enough Game on their hands between their captive Queens and the hives they already used for their hunting. I believe it was something entirely different. They feared us, I can just feel it, and they feared what would be revealed if it were ever proven to them that we were so much more than senseless insects. So because of their hesitance I was able to take my throne as Empress of the most perfect of species, and soon the empire began to rally and return. **_

_**It was around the time of my final step that the Inventors came into the mix of things. They destroyed what was to be a realm closer to their home worlds, and there was much sorrow, but like the Hunters they didn't care to look for our race. They wanted to believe they had destroyed us entirely, and that we were no longer a threat. It was a callas error on their part that would cost them. Soon they encountered us once more and we showed them the fear. We swayed through their ranks, stalking and teasing them at every turn. In their fear they decided to do what THEY did best, and that was to research, so like the Hunters before them they started capturing us. **_

_**They didn't do this for game, but instead they did this in an attempt to study us. They wanted to take us apart and see what made us work in an attempt to rid them of their fear, which has clouded their judgment so often. The concept was that if they could find out everything about us there would no longer be a reason to fear what hid in the dark waiting. They wanted to replicate what made us perfect, and then use it on themselves. It is impossible to replicate something that is perfect, and they have learned this time and time again, but for some reason or another they are just INCAPABLE of accepting defeat. This has annoyed me for many years, but now I have been given great use out of their constantly meddling that should easily change the course of history. **_

_**Recently the Inventors succeeded on a truly interesting operation, but it has no benefit to their own society. Instead of creating something that would assist them they have created a single Key from which we will extract every last member of their culture with. With this Key we will make hosts of them all and they will become a part of the Infinite Unity forever. Their minds will tremble before my might, and they will throw themselves at us for mercy, but we will not accept it. The other species of this universe only have one purpose and that is to help the growth of our Unity. **_

"_**Everything shall be consumed by the most hallowed Infinite Unity, forged by the one Great Mother it shall grow to consume all so long as her children never lose their path."**_

_**This is the Promise of the Hive, and the Infinite Unity that not a single day will be wasted until we have consumed all those who oppose us. As your Empress I will coordinate the greatest shift of power in the history of these infinite cosmos. This is the age when black shall consume all, and shrieks for safety shall be denied as we rip from them the heart that has fueled their progress. **_

_**If any, one being decides that it is superior once the day of revolution begins I shall laugh as its head is sealed to the roof of my chamber. There it will scream its apologies and they shall hit my ear as the sweetest of music, the symphony of pain. Then, like the great leader I am, I shall accept their apologies once their bodies have gone limp and they are incapable of ever speaking out against their superiors ever again. **_

_**This is our time to rise up, my children. Our adversaries' time has finally come and we will strike with such a great speed that they will never have a chance to retaliate. Until each and every last one of them have been consumed by our Union we shall never stop, and we should never tire. **_

_**This is my promise to all children. **_

_**Now let us reflect upon our greatest of races. We were conceived in cesspool, and we were brought up in filth. From that filth emerged the first hive, and the beginning of an empire. From there we first met the Dreamers, and knew for the first time what it was like to be slaves, and we also learned what it was like to expand. We wiped the Dreamers clean from the universe and now centuries later we face new foes in the form of the Inventors, and the Hunters. **_

_**This is my promise to you, my children: **_

_**This is our time to rise. **_

_**This is the time when they shall die. **_

_**Let them not return to the soil from which they sprang forth. **_

_**Make them become part of our perfection; do not let them be wasted in death. **_

_**They shall be us and we shall be them. **_

_**We shall be one perfect Infinite Unity. **_

_**They will be a part of this perfection forever. **_

_**Are enemies refer to us with many names, but let us remind them what we truly are, now and forever. **_

_**We are the Ancients. **_

_**We are the conquerors of body and mind. **_

_**We are The Hive. **_

_**We are The Swarm. **_

_**We ARE the Infinite Unity, **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Makes Perfect: Recollections 1 – **_**In**_**security **

Daniel Willis sat in his quarters, digging his fingers into the sides of his head as a gesture of pure, unadulterated frustration. An open, half-empty bottle of scotch lay beside him on his desk, and his eyes were glazed over in deep concentration. A musical score consisting of intense metal sounds rang from his computer's speakers as he began to slump over against his desk.

"God damn it, damn it," he mumbled in a haze. He wasn't drunk, but he was certainly close to it. He couldn't get drunk because during a possible catastrophe the crew would look to _him_ for guidance. "Why does this happen here, and now? It makes no sense."

Willis had tried to come across as calm in front of the men, but it was all a façade, because the honest truth was that Willis was terrified of what may happen during this period of revolt. You just couldn't hide the truth from people forever, because they were all naturally curious by nature. The death and conflict that would ensue over the next several months would drive the systems into total chaos… But, it wasn't the outside galaxy that bothered him the most.

In the transmission they'd received from the news station they had given them a visual aid showing the symbols used by the rebellion, just so the Julio would have an idea of what to look for if ships tried to dock. This wasn't because they had any intention of letting anyone in, but it would tell them whether or not to open the station's defense matrix.

When they'd gone to the mess to announce the news of the rebellion they'd found something most disturbing and because of it chose not to disclose the information regarding the rebellion to the members of the crew. That was the reason Daniel sat in his living space in frustration, washing his anger away with alcohol.

"Just God damn it," he said again, moving his hands across his desk and stowing the bottle beneath his desk once again.

Had to compose himself, get his thoughts straight or else he'd be giving into the chaos of the situation he was in. There had to be some way to vent his frustration without exposing his fear to the rest of the crew. If word got out that he was nervous he could have a mutiny on his hands…that was unlikely but if the war reached the Julio it would become a possibility. It would be up to the security team to ward off any attempting boarding parties, and gunfire didn't exactly agree with the inner workings of a research station.

There was very little that could be done to avoid conflict at this point in time. Their escape vehicles were too small to provide safety to the entire crew, and – as stated by the transmission – they couldn't leave the station and promise the employees' safety. They were all stuck here together without any hope of rescue in the near future. It was enough to drive a man insane. Seclusion did that to people, and even the Julio had incidents where a man or woman had to be strapped down because of a panic attack, but most folk kept it together simply because they knew that every two weeks a cargo ship would come to deposit supplies and for a few bucks they could head on back home.

Looking up his eyes centered on the monitor of his computer. That's when he remembered he had a private journal that he could vent off his frustration. No one would read it without his password, and his secret would stay safe until he was able to return to his full strength, and could take the handle of drive everyone to safety…if they were all willing. If he couldn't talk to anyone else it was always a good alternative to talk to yourself.

"Alright, you God damned box," Daniel's words were slurred as he spoke to the screen. "Ya' be-heter li-ten up, be-caus Is only sayin' this once…"

**-----**

**Journal of Lancer Corporation Officer Daniel Willis **

**Entry #81 **

**Date Entered: October 26, 2203 **

-----

Well, here I am returning to this shit lousy document full of my bitching. This will make my eighty-first entry in this journal, and as I've learned by going through past entries I only post when I feel like shit. Who would've guessed that the head of lead security officer wouldn't keep tabs on what's going on aboard his own vessel? You see most smug officers keep these fucking detailed logs about what is and is not going on aboard the space station because they're under the impression that if something does go wrong this will keep them from holding accountability. Of course it does not help a rescue team if they have to go through hours of some fart talking about shit like how the grass in the garden has been growing.

I actually used to know this guy who used to keep an entire log on the growth of the research station's plant life, I'm not kidding you. This old fuck – he must have been sixty – kept an audio log accounting the fascinating growth of this station's plant life. He wasn't no scientist, or biologist, or whoever the fuck watches plants for a living. Me and the rest of the boys just figured the man was bored shitless and let it go on, and on, and on. I'd be damned if I didn't see this man TALKING to plants every now and then. Fucking lunatic, but we still paid him to stay here, because I'd be damned if you could find a more loyal officer. Place him in front of a door and he'd stand still for _hours_, I'm not kidding you. I lost a good statue when sixty-year-old-what's-his-name left.

Anyways, going back to my day it's been real shit. I woke up around four standard sector time. I tried for awhile to go back into lah-lah-land, but it was no use. I'd hit the sack early last night and my body just was not willing to sleep in. It had a clock that says I sleep six hours a night, end of story, so that is how I found myself picking myself out of the fucking bed at four in the fucking morning. Not having much to do until my shift began I decided to go and take a run, you know, around the garden. Now usually I'm able to do this for a solid hour or so, but today my body just failed on me. I was thirty minutes into my run and it was like my body decided to slam on the goddam breaks all of the sudden. And then wasn't just exhaustion, because I have had a tiring week, but this was just random intense pain. Practically a crippling pain.

I went down on my knees and shit, coughing and all that pleasant stuff. There was an intense cramp in my stomach, and I tried to walk it off but it just wouldn't leave. I never get sick, and I certainly didn't feel sick when I started the run so maybe this was something new. Maybe that loon we locked away yesterday had something and infected me with it. That would be just fucking great. I thought I had a strong immune system, so this took me by surprise.

I swear I could live in fucking sewage for a week without getting sick, that's how fuckiung strong my body usually is when it comes to fighting off disease. Shit, I enter a journal entry every time I've gotten sick on this goddam station, and it looks like I've only been reported three times over these past several years, so what the fuck did I get exposed to that broke my clean streak all of the sudden? The last time I came down with something was a good year or two ago, I guess I could go and confirm that if I felt like it, but I don't want to waste any time looking through the ship's fucking medical logs.

So, anyways, after I felt sick the only thing I wanted to do was return to my room and sit the fuck down, but old Officer Murphy felt that now was a good fucking time to inform me about a recent transmission we'd received from the news station. I told him he should give me a damn few minutes to get my shit together but he had to go on about how _urgent_ the message was and how I should report to see it immediately. So I feel sick and I have my goddam assistant bossing _me _ around for a change and that steams my vegetables, but then again Murphy isn't a pup and wouldn't disturb me during my off hours unless he felt it was absolutely necessary so I returned to my room and got dressed before reporting to the command station.

Anyways, I didn't have anything better to do. Breakfast was that shitty soylent stuff, so I skipped going through that hell entirely.

When I got there all the rookies had these shit-dumb expressions and looked as though they'd managed to get even less sleep than I had. In fact the way they looked glaringly at Murphy it seemed as though he'd grabbed them and dragged them in there by their toes. I doubt he did more than call them on their speakers, but you know younger people, how they just love to milk everything for what it's worth. They probably had a good eight hour sleep per head, but since they had been told they could sleep in after the convict's capture they must have expected nothing else to occur in such a short period of time. Rookies, you got to love them because with enough pressure you can meld them into just about whatever the fuck you want.

So apparently we couldn't find my second in command, Old Eyehook, who was probably doing his own morning routine. No matter, he would receive briefing when he got the chance. It was more important that I be told the news first because I was in charge of this station. Murphy gets us all to gather round and listen to some shitty quality audio message they received from the goddam news station that's half the fucking galaxy away from us, so it was probably several days old at this point, and may be worthless to us now.

The fucking anchor's voice came on and we got this long load on how there was some sort of rebellion going on and that several military bases had fallen to unexpected raids. Whoopty-fucking-doo! So apparently while I was gone a goddam war started in the real world and here we are at the universe's ass where no one would give two-shits about what happens to us. Everyone in the central systems are probably hoping those fuckers will come here so they'll be far, far away from their precious homes. Bunch of pussies don't know what it's like living on the outer rim regions, I'll tell you that, goddamit. The only problem we realized was how the rest of the crew would react to this news…well the rookies did freak at first, but I kicked their sorry asses into shape. Now I just have to worry about how the rest of the crew will respond to this not so pleasant news.

Well, as far as the members of the Julio crew are concerned it the same old shitty schedule it always is. Going back and forth between their boring jobs trying to see what can interest them best. What worthless fools the lot of them is, they really are. They are so oblivious to the world around them that we could have a panic on our hands if we actually told them the truth of the situation. They don't want to hear the bad news, about this goddam rebellion. As far as these men and women of _science_ are concerned the universe is a land of tulips and daises. They skip about taking in the scent of the flowers, but fail to notice the stench of the rotting soil beneath, but they loving living that way, and who the fuck are we to mess with that?

After discussing the matter my assistants and I decided that the only reasonable course of action would be to keep the people in the dark for as long as possible. Just keep feeding them what they want to hear and that is nothing, absolutely fucking _nothing_. They don't care about the news, it's not like they would hear about children in some beach being drowned by their mother and jump up to provide an assist. No, they only watched the news out of habit, not because they actually cared about what the man in the box told them…unless it referred to them specifically. This goddam rebellion has to do with every single member of the human-fucking-race and if they went into a panic, while in close quarters with one another there will be death. I have to keep telling myself this shit to remind myself that I'm doing the right thing.

Fuck. Just fuck. That's the only word that comes to mind at a time like this. Fuck! Lots of these saps we are going to leave over the next couple of months. The moment a supply shipment fails to arrive the questions are gonna really start pouring out, and then I'll be damned if we can keep this news from them after that. One fella is scheduled to leave in one month's time, and he's been looking forward to leaving for so long I just know he won't be happy if we have to keep him back. So at the very most we have a full-month before the news of this rebellion is going to be forced out of us.

So, why are we being silent about something this serious? There are reasons to keep them in the dark, that's for sure, but the most disturbing part of this whole lot of bullshit is that I received a page of Rebel symbols in the transmission from the news station. Just before we were going to announce the rebellion to the crew guess what I fucking found behind the sink in one of the community restrooms? A goddamned eagle with a dagger through the head, etched into the fucking ceramics by some knife, or some other sharp shit. That is one of the rebel symbols for death to the USCM, and means I have a fucking rat aboard this boat. This sonuva bitch must be rallying possible rebels, waiting for some sort of signal before they try to take control of this goddam station.

Goddam, I have never felt threatened by anything in my goddam life. I killed someone when I was a fucking child, yeah; that's what I said. Pa and I were coming home to the ranch after a good hunt and these fuckers were sitting there at our house trying to run off with our goddam irrogation system's motor to sell it at the market. Well, Pa and I didn't go for that and we tried to go and sort it out, but the bastards were armed and shot at us. We were in range of their weapons, so we were able to strategize. We couldn't call the police – the phone was in the house – but we couldn't let them escape so we did the only logical thing. We moved in on them, and we killed the lot of them. Don't want to go into details, but I can tell you I got one of the bastards right between his goddamned eyes and his head just opened up like a ripe melon. It was such a scary image, yet at the same time I felt such success, a feeling of victory that I had never felt before…and I was only thirteen.

Anyways, even with those childhood memories this rebellion bullshit has me quivering in my goddamned boots. Could you imagine what would happen if multiple members of the crew were part of the rebellion? We'd have to shoot, or arrest them, and the worst fucking part is I know most of these bastards pretty damn well. Don't mind me, if push comes to shove I will take everyone in this station down, but only if it is entirely necessary.

Right now we just need to find the goddamned fire starter. We need to find whoever it is that drew these symbols in the wall, because he/they will undoubtedly be the leader of this attempted rebellion. I can only hope that we find 'em quick enough before they get a following aboard the station, because once the news of the rebellion becomes clear to the crew this guy'll go into missionary mode, and the people, when they panic will flock to any sign of hope.

We're going to start this whole thing with the weapons reposition…Forty members of our crew have their own, personal firearms and we will collect them. If they refuse to give in to this they shall be arrested during the night, and we will tell their co-workers that they were sick. This will only work for a short while, but people here don't snoop much, and I'm sure after two days in the slammer anyone aboard the Julio will give up their weapons.

For high-profile sections of the stations I'm issuing shock-rods and sidearm. That should be enough to keep sneaking hands out of places they shouldn't be. The fact that we have to distribute these weapons at all pisses me off. You'd think that all these people who earn a decent salary working here would have no problem with the current government. They will lose just about all their money if they try to go against the system, even if they do win who says they'll be at the top of the social pecking order? Everything always goes from bad to worse when you try to forcefully change it.

I've said all I have to say one this matter…and may this journal go another six months without an entry, goddamnit.

-----

**Journal of Lancer Corporation Officer Daniel Willis **

**End Entry #81 **

-----

Daniel saved the document nodding his head approvingly and straightening his collar. "I've said my damn piece alright."

Daniel had to prepare for the weapon retrieval missions and that meant he had to be ready to join the ranks. He reached under his desk and pulled out a small gun-case. Cracking the clasps that sealed it he opened it and withdrew an old lever-action rifle. The weapon was well polished, seeming to be under constant care by its owner.

"It may be time to go at it again, my old friend." Willis began feeding in the rifle's rounds. "but I hope it doesn't come to that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Anyone who knows me would know that my girlfriend is an aspiring artist who enjoys biomechanics and the work of H.R. Giger, who of course designed the Alien species. She drew a painting of a crouched xenomorph, and called this painting 'My Beautiful Nightmare' and it can be found on deviantart. A year after she did this drawing I decided to write a companion piece to the story as a gift, and am very satisfied with the resulting short story.

This short story seemed like something that may be found in Professor Anton Duke's research files, so here is for your pleasure…it will also be posted separately here on as a one-shot…

------------

Accessing computer files aboard Space Station Julio…

…

Access approved to stories collected on the xenomorph species in question.

------------

"**My Beautiful Nightmare"**

**Written by Anonymous Scientist in the year 2201**

**This is a fictional account based on human-xenomorph interactions**

**Author remains anonymous due to the possibility of arrest for handling of illegal xenomorph species **

**My Beautiful Nightmare**

Anonymous

You were born into this world in a pool of gore, and it was at this time that I took you into my care. As I sat back, watching you for days on end I was able to see you grow from that blood stained infant, and I came to realize that you are unlike any other. How you sat in your own little world; you almost seemed as if you were plotting; thinking of some way to break free and take me. Why must you plot against me? I feed, and house you, and yet I feel the apathy of your mind. There is nothing you care for, not even your own existence, and I screamed asking "Why won't you just move and break from your shackles? Why do you not fight for your survival?"

I looked at you each day, sitting crouched beside the walls of your prison and I wondered why it was that you must remain withdrawn in your captivity. It was because of this that I asked "Can you not move, or act out of freewill? Or are you waiting, sitting there; waiting for what is to come. Why is it that I feel you wait for me in this suicide machine that is life?" I knew without doubt you wanted me dead, yet you did not grace me with the courtesy of returning my stare. "Can you even see the world around you? Through your lifeless dome I see what is behind. Is it fear that I see behind that gleam? Can you even see the fear that reflects in my eyes?"

Lifeless. You remained crouched in that corner in such a lifeless manner that you may well be dead, but I knew that this was just a part of your game. You wanted me to be quiet, you wanted me to relax, but I knew I could not lower my guard, even for a second. So long as you lived I could not sleep, and I couldn't retreat into peace. You were just that good of a tease. You teased me every waking moment, and even in my dreams I could feel you prodding my nerves with your mocking silence. Just you and your stillness managed to send dark shivers down my spine. Those were shivers that I couldn't prevent, even with the strongest of medications. Sedatives could not remove your quiet from my busy mind, and I was lost to my imagination that consistently ponders your existence! All you did to destroy me was continuing to sit their crouched, silent, and unmoving.

After watching you sitting there so still, and for so long I found myself unable to think of anything other than you. Every trivial pleasure I had ever experienced, and desired now became second to my thoughts of you. My entire life was now devoted to you, but you never returned my attention. Instead you remained unmoving, ignoring every attempt I made towards communication. When I tried to interact I was rejected, and when I left you alone you'd go back into that state of…nothing.

Eventually the days of waiting took their toll on me and I couldn't take the silence any longer. I got angry at you and began to shout at you from behind the glass, knowing that you could not hear the sound of my voice. "Move, just move, you damned creature of hell! Why won't you just pick yourself up and move? You just sit there, motionless, in a state of grace and peace, but I know it is a simple façade, and I see the wolf beneath the sheep. I am not fooled by your phony front of love, and I do not turn away from your lifeless stare. You do not scare me! I am not afraid of your gleam, and I do not turn from you." It was not true, I did fear you, but I could not admit it, even though I knew you couldn't hear me…But I knew you understood me. "In all your strength you cannot make me fear you, for I know that it is I who am in control."

But I was not in control, for you are no longer in the prison I had constructed for you and I do not know where it is you have gone. Now, alone I shiver beneath the blanket of my bed wondering when it will be that you should come and take me. "When is it that you will silently swoop in and scoop me from my nook and take your time deciding my fate?" was the question I asked myself repeatedly, knowing that you wanted me. Through your silence I had learned that you wanted to wrap your hands around me and send me to eternity.

I am sweating; I can feel it running across my brow. A pistol is clutched in my hand, and my teeth chatter, for there is no chance of sleep. Even _with_ the weapon I do not feel safe. You are terror. What is a simple firearm compared to the power of fear? That ultimate fear that you had filled me with. You, in your quiet, motionless crouch had orchestrated a beautiful campaign of deceit, fear, and beauty. I know now that you were never as simple as I had once perceived, and I know for whom the bells toll. This will most certainly be the end.

I once felt that you were worthless, a creature from hell that was not worth my time, yet here you are, free of your cell, but here I am now, shaking in my bed. I could still feel your lifeless stare, peeling away my defenses and leaving me naked. Once again I ask questions. "Why is it that I am placed under this situation? Have I done you wrong? Everything I do has been for the better, but I suppose you cannot understand that. Please, just stop looking at me in that manner in which you do! I cannot stand your blank stare. Without a face you look at me in an almost human way, and it makes me shiver, for I cannot stand up to the concept of your obvious superiority. Just get away from me and leave me alone to live in my denial! Let me deny you; let me live my life without fear, and without _you_!"

When I finish my pleas I see you gently you ease your way into my quarters, and I shout in futility **more **of my words of fear, wishing that somehow you may grasp their meaning, and slink away back into the shadows from wince you came. "Get out of here! I have done you no harm! Just let me be you damned creature of hell! Let me live in denial, and let me prosper in my ignorance! Just let me go on living in my dream!" I continue shouting as you approach, denying myself all logic in a hopeless attempt to try and preserve my own life. "I have fed and housed you! Let me be, for I have never harmed you!" That was a lie, for by merely keeping you here I had harmed your freedom, and you knew this, and you weren't going to let me escape this.

My cries are ignored, and seem to have no effect on you, bouncing off your hardened flesh as would the round of a child's BB gun. You do not understand my words, and how could you? Us humans are very direct, and are good at communicating with other members of our race, but not with others – we have never been good at foreign relations. Unlike you I could not orchestrate my actions to communicate a message. No matter what I do now I cannot communicate what you were able to by just sitting there in the corner of a polished cell. I am inferior, and you have made it clear with every last motion, and every single step you've taken has brought fear deep into my very soul.

I know even if you didn't understand my words you got my message, and I could tell by your movements that you were going to ignore me and enjoy every second of my demise. A heartless, yet elegant killer you have no pity, especially for those who wish to keep you behind bars. To you I am your greatest enemy, and I must be destroyed for you to confirm your dominance…or maybe it's something different. Maybe you just love the thrill of killing.

You remove my pistol from my hand with ease, and toss it gently across my room. In my fear I had forgotten the weapon that had been clutched in my hand! If I had not stalled I could have broken your skull with a flurry of rounds, and it would be that I could live on. Of course that was never intended to be, and you were not threatened by my weapon, even though you knew I possessed it. You know how powerful a hold you now have over me. The fear you have created. You know what it is you have done, and now you taunt me with it!

Damn you! Damn you for your beautifully orchestrated plan, and damn you for the fear that now grips my heart! If I had only known better, if only I had known what it was that you were capable of doing, but how would I have known? The moment I cast my eyes upon you emerging from your cocoon of carnage you began casting your spell on me, and I was too foolish to see its effects until now. Now, when it is too late for me to do anything to save myself from what you have been planning since your grotesque birth.

You reach out with your hands, and grip me by the sides of my head while I stare into your wet, dripping maw. With ease you pull me from my sheets and hold me up in front of you, with the strength of many men, yet I do not make a sound. I remain quiet, looking at you. For the first time I take note of your body. I notice each muscle, each and every tendon of your maw, the grooves of your body, and that wet shine of that bodily secretion that I may never know the origin of. It is then that I fully understand the perfection of your race, and how foolish I was to try and contain you.

Your claws dig into the flesh of my cranium, and I feel the blood begin to run through my hair. Some of it drips to my ear, slowly running down before form before the droplets bead together at the tip of my lobe before dropping _–plip– _on my shoulder. This is my blood, and it begins pooling on my shoulders, drip, dripping down my ears and onto my torso as you continue to stare down on me.

My heart races, but I remain silent. My silence allows me to live, even if only for a few moments. These horrific seconds are still moments of my life that I want to experience. I want to observe you up close during my final moments. Perhaps you are just as curious about me as I am of you, and you too want to take this time to observe something that until now was behind the safety of a looking glass.

You finally finish your observation, pulling me towards you. Moving yours jaws to the side of my head you softly hiss into my ear, and a shiver jolts down my spine. I know that this will be my end. You move your head back, raising my face to your mouth. Your jaws open and I see inside your gaping jaws, smelling the putrid scent of what is to be my fate. That second set of jaws opens and closes, almost as if it is excited to break through the skull of another victim. It is at this time that I realize nothing I could have done would have saved me from this, for I was doomed the moment I took you into my lab. It is now that I realize what my fear is, and I realize what you are. Before my body goes limp against the floor, I have to say what you truly are.

You stall, your jaws remaining open. It is as if you know that I have something to say, before you crush my skull, and drop my body to the floor to shake in the throes of death. It is the last honor I shall be given before I am embraced by darkness, so I look up at you, and open my mouth, just before the finishing blow is given. I know I only have time to say one thing, and it won't be long. The time for stalling has past, and it is now time to face my end. Taking a deep breath I collect my thoughts, and accept my death as an inferior to you; this majestic being who is superior to me in every way. So it is that I whisper…

"My beautiful nightmare."


	15. Chapter 15

**Tensions Rise **

Sitting still in the chair beside his lab's observation window Duke watched the specimen. She hadn't moved since his arrival, but under his scrutiny it was all so very apparent that her mind was racing whenever in his presence. What was it that she thought of him? Did she recall her species of origin? Did she look at him as a simple _other_ being that needed to be destroyed for the hive to prosper? Maybe it was all of the above.

"Do you understand me?" Duke speculated curiously wheeling his chair towards the window. "Do you hear me in there? I'm talking to you! You see me and you see these, these, lips moving up and down, this I know, so why do you not answer?" Duke wasn't aware that he was shouting, but the volume of his voice was of no concern to him when he by himself. "Maybe you are simply a dumb in the head. Just a working body that lacks a properly functional mind; 'tis my fault that a full brain scan was not performed before you were set in this _prison_.

"You're just an expensive snake that needs to be kept behind lock and key. Even the majestic cobra isn't all that smart! Hah! With you I should never get the chance to study the alien's intelligence, but there will be time for that later! With a rebel uprising in our midst I'm sure capture of live, _wild_ specimens shall be permitted."

As he sat there fuming Duke finally realized he was sweating and he reached for the napkin which rested deep in his coat pocket. Quickly he wiped the pooling liquid from his brow, wondering what had brought on this outburst. It was not like him to act like this and he lacked justification for his actions.

Too many things now clouded his mind. He had left Amanda a note stating how he never intended to be with her again. She would make a fuss once she received the message, but knowing her she'd be with another man by day's end. You should never worry about breaking a simple minded fool like Amanda's heart for it was easy to repair.

There was a sudden electric feeling that suddenly filled the air around him, as his hair stood on end. It was a faint sensation, but it was there nonetheless. This sensation was followed by a strange buzzing which quickly filled his ears. Covering them didn't rid his mind of the sound, and he realized that this was not a physical sensation.

Looking up he saw that the female specimen's head had moved upwards, maw pointed in his direction. Her jaws were spread, and rows of chrome teeth clicked against each other as furled lips twitched. It was a look of anger, that was to be certain, but it was also one of deep concentration.

Slowly Anton got up from his chair and moved back behind his desk, never turning away from the glass and the following gaze. It was she that was causing this irritable buzzing and he knew now that she understood everything that he had just said, comprehending it perfectly well.

A hand moved beneath his desk and his fingers wrapped around the grip of the pistol that Duke had been keeping since he first began work within the Julio. Carefully he pulled it from its hold and slid out the clip, making sure that it had its full 18-round capacity before slamming it back and chambering the first round.

This specimen, the alien that had once been a psychotic murderer by the name of Maria intended to kill him, and this Anton could tell. It had all been learned through that buzzing within his mind. From it he was able to understand her thoughts and the her hatred of him.

By the end of this cycle aboard the Julio one or both of them would be dead.

There was a knock on the lab's door and Anton was quick to close the blinds of the observation window. His pistol was slowly placed within his coat's pocket.

Who would dare disturb him at this time, or even come down to the lower levels of the station snooping around? All this talk of fighting had him on edge.

"Come in," he said, pressing a button that unlocked the door. Why? He did not know for he did not desire company. Maybe it was someone whom he could release his anger.

The door slid open and their stood an attractive young brunette who wore a pair of brown shorts that reached her knees and a white tank-top.

"Hello, Professor Duke," she said, quickly letting herself in, a hand defiantly placed upon her hip, "My name's Diana, and I've been looking for you all morning. Was rather upset when I didn't find you down in the cafeteria, but now that I've found you I have to say that you are a rude man who knows not how to treat a lady so I will not treat you as a man."

She suddenly hopped upon his desk and crossed her legs and looked at him with a gleeful smile forming across her lips. "I represent the winning side in an upcoming conflict, and it would be most wise of you if you would take my offer."

Duke stared down at her apathetically. "What the fuck are you doing in my lab, you simple minded bitch? Go sell cookies elsewhere! I have no time for this nonsense. What is it you want?"

"Rebellion has come, Professor Duke," she calmly stated. Slowly she stood-up and turned her back to him, hands pulling her top up far enough to expose her lower back where the image of a circle filled with intricate patterns was tattooed in red, yellow, and orange. "I represent the Rebellion, and our time has come, Anton Duke."

Just as he feared the conflict seemed to already be starting and here he was confronted with one of the movement's leaders. What a great twist that something so vile she come in as pretty of a package as this Diana.

Pulling her shirt down against Diana turned to face Anton, slowly walking towards him as she did so. "It is time for you to choose a side. Either you come with me or you die alongside all the others who stand by a corrupt system that would let the innocents of the world die for the profits of corporation.

"Weyland-Yutani, Lancer, they've all come to their end!" she exclaimed slowly reaching into Anton's pocket and retrieving his pistol. He did not react for he was now interested in what she had to say.

Smiling she cast aside the weapon and it clattered across the floor. "We shall divide the territories into their own kingdoms, Anton. Things shall be as intended and the corporations shall be beneath the government. You have the main access passwords for this station, Anton. Help us achieve our first victory here, aboard the Julio.

"Come and be one of the first great rules of the new age."

--

Ernest was lying peacefully in his bed when he heard a pounding on his door. Grumbling beneath his breath he got to the door and opened it to find a frantic Amanda, panting heavily.

"Jesus! What the hell's a matter with you?" he asked.

She didn't answer she only barged into his quarters to take a seat on the end of his bed, sniffling. She still wore the clothes he'd often seen her wearing in the gym. The short top that had her well formed waist on display for all those that care to watch, and those shorts that must have only covered a few inches of her thighs, not coming close to meeting her knees.

Soon he realized that she was choking to keep back sobs and after closing the door he kneeled in front of her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he inquired as to what was wrong. Of course being a man he couldn't help but scan over her well-sculpted body from such a close distance.

"Well, I" she began, seeming to choke herself as she talked, her chest still heaving, "I had just gotten back from my workout and was going to go to the cafeteria to join Anton, but-but then I got-this message and…" She squealed in despair clenching her eyes shut. "Anton left me a note saying that he was sick of me and that he never wanted to see me in his presence again!"

Ernest tried to act shocked, but he had already known this was what would happen. Luckily she seemed to buy into his act as he sat beside her, gently patting the flesh of her right shoulder.

"He probably exaggerated, but did you honestly think the relationship was going to last?" He tried to stay focused as he talked. "Maybe it's better that things didn't work out between the two of you. You'll probably be with someone else in no time! In fact, probably someone even better!"

Ernest realized he sounded like a cliché friend from some bad TV drama, but judging by Amanda's enlightened expression she was buying into it.

"What-, what do you mean by that?" she asked, her crying having ceased after a couple of minutes. Ernest couldn't help but notice that her eyes were now scanning him intently.

"I mean…" Ernest wanted to make sure that he expressed this carefully because the last thing he wanted to do was the make Amanda feel even worse about herself. "What I mean is that you're a very attractive young woman and that you deserve someone better than Anton Duke."

She turned to look at him, and Ernest noticed a strange twinkle in her eyes. "Someone better?" she repeated after him, and suddenly he realized she was scooting closer to him.

Suddenly this seemed a lot like one of those fantasies a guy would have in high school involving him and one of the head cheerleaders, only this wasn't school…but Amanda did come across as being a typical airhead who had never grown up, so maybe she could count as a cheerleader.

"Well, yes. You'll probably get someone who's sweet and won't abuse you like Anton did," his response was half-assed, but Ernest found it hard to concentrate when someone as undeniably as attractive as Amanda was inching so close to him.

"Someone like you?" she suddenly blurted out. A sudden desire seemed to flame in her eyes as she moved closer.

"Yeah, someone like me." Ernest realized that this response was in no way what he thought was the _proper _thing to say and he knew that he didn't want to be with Amanda, yet here he was now completely dumbfounded as she threw herself at him while in her critical emotional state. Maybe it was because he didn't want to further hurt her...or the more probable answer to his response was that he was a man and she was a woman.

As soon as he'd responded she'd made her move and it was that Ernest and Amanda exchanged a long, passionate kiss. Ernest's logically thinking mind was no longer functioning and he went entirely into the dreamlike fantasy that had been thrust upon him.

When his hands gripped the exposed flesh of her hips he knew that there was no use in questioning this random event and that he should enjoy it as much as possible. He had paused to wonder if taking advantage of an emotionally distraught individual simply for one's own pleasure was the same as it would be if she were drunk. Was she drunk on emotion?

In the end Ernest didn't care.


End file.
